An Explosion of Boswells
by Poppinbottlesintheice
Summary: Picks up the story of Joey and Martina from the end of the Red Circle and runs AU through to the end of the show. Disclaimer – Bread belongs to Carla Lane and the BBC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Have you finished Joey?"

"Yes thanks mam." He handed her his plate.

"Freddie?"

"Thanks sweetheart." Freddie handed over his.

"Right then, out of the way you two I've baking to do."

"Fancy a drive down the Dock Road dad?" Joey kept his voice light and friendly.

"Why not eh? See you later Nellie." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and followed Joey out to the car.

Nellie wondered what was wrong with Joey now, or was he just giving her a break from Freddie. Still not allowed back to work yet, he'd been getting under her feet whilst she tried to get her Christmas baking done. This was the first Christmas Freddie had been home since 1982, and she was determined to make it an exceptional one. No Jack though, a tear formed in her eye at the thought that it wouldn't be a complete Christmas with one of her brood missing and Aveline a married woman. No doubt she'd have to suffer that proddy cuckoo Oswald Carter at some point.

Joey negotiated his way round Brunswick Dock before stopping facing the grain silo. He switched off.

"Jack's van's in there," he indicated the dock with a smile, "along with a leather coat I bought but never got the chance to wear."

Freddie turned to face him. "Everything all right son?"

"No dad, it's not."

"What's the problem then? Is it money? I've a bit aside from yellow mornings if you're short."

"No, it's not money. Do you remember going to the DHSS at Canning Place, one of the girls there?"

Freddie closed his eyes. "It's years since I last went. I think there were a couple of old biddies and one young girl, pretty, dark hair, lovely eyes. Sarcastic though."

"Yes, that's probably her, Martina her name is."

"Caught you out has she? You've had a good run, cheating them Joey, your luck was bound to run out sometime."

"No it hasn't. But well, I've er, I've,"

"You know when you were a little lad, you used to get a look when you needed to own up about something. You've got that look now." Freddie chuckled. He paused for a moment then continued. "She's the one you've been seeing." He poked Joey's chest. "The night before our Aveline's wedding, you'd been with her then." He sat back a smug look on his face.

"Yes well I have, but the thing is,"

"She's not one of us."

"She is actually, nominally, but dad,"

"How long?" Freddie was amused.

"Over a year. Dad..." Joey was beginning to get impatient.

"A year? You've kept that quiet, I'm impressed."

"Dad listen, please. The thing is, the thing is, she's pregnant."

"Yours?"

"Yes."

"Pleased?"

"Not particularly."

"What about her?"

"Devastated."

Freddie nodded serious now.

"When's it due?"

"June."

"Rome, that middle weekend you said you had some business to see to. She came out didn't she?" Freddie nudged his son, having made a rapid calculation.

"Yeah, she did. But dad, I don't know what to do."

"You don't need to do anything Joey. If you don't want to get involved then don't."

"I can't just ignore it."

"Why not? You didn't ask her to have a baby did you?"

"No, but.."

"There you are then. She should have been more careful." Freddie was dismissive.

Joey looked at his dad, typical reaction, sighed and shook his head. "Won't solve anything, walking away, will it, the problem will still be there."

"Told you before son, not in my experience. You walk away from a fire you don't get your arse burnt. And this is a big fire."

Joey looked at his dad in silence as he started up.

During the drive back Freddie was reflective, knowing what a soft lad Joey was when it came to things like this, he doubted he'd follow his advice.

The car came to a halt. "You coming in Joey?"

Joey shook his head.

Freddie squeezed his son's shoulder. "And remember lad, do what you want to do, not what the world expects of you."

Joey scowled. That was his dad all over, doing what he wanted to do and sod everyone else.

He pursed his lips, and drove to Seymour Street in the hope that Michael might be about.

"Joey, good to see you, come in. Tea, coffee something stronger?"

"Coffee will be fine, thanks."

"What can I do for you Joey?" Michael queried once they were settled with their drinks.

"Nothing particularly. I suppose I'm just after advice."

"Fire away."

"Martina," he paused.

"A keeper Joey, definitely a keeper." Michael's tone was approving. He'd been favourably impressed by her on the occasions when they'd met.

Joey smiled.

"Yes well she's pregnant, about twelve weeks."

Michael tried hard not to crack up, "that's one way to catch her. Bit drastic though."

Joey had to laugh. "I didn't sabotage the packet, something just went wrong. The thing is though she's gone into a strange sort of, well it's like she's not accepting that she's pregnant. She won't make any plans or take any decisions, just says we can take it as it comes."

"She's probably gone into a state of shock, particularly if she wasn't expecting this to happen. As for making plans, what's wrong with going with the flow? You can make decisions as they turn up. There's no need to meet trouble half way."

"Yeah, but I feel responsible."

"You are."

"I mean I feel I should be doing something for her, them."

"Just be there for when she needs you Joey." Michael was serious.

Joey nodded.

"And Joey, listen, listen to what she's telling you, really listen."

He leant forward, "sure you don't want something a bit stronger? Toast to the baby and its mother?"

Joey was tempted. "Go on then." It'd be nice, he reflected, to acknowledge the bit of him that was, in some strange way that he couldn't define, pleased with the situation. Michael was the first person who'd been supportive so far, and picked up on what he'd been trying to say. Both Everett and Loretta had been protective of Martina, seemed to assume that he was going to do a runner and had been cold towards him. Ev had even been vaguely threatening, well as much as an overweight, extremely effeminate guy could be.

He sipped his drink, a delightful rum.

"It'll do you good in the long term." Michael spoke.

"What a glass a day?" Joey was puzzled.

"Being a father. How old are you now 31, 32? Time you settled."

"You can talk, you haven't settled and you're in your forties." Joey grinned at him.

"Yes, but I've never met the right person and even if I did l wouldn't be fathering children."

"Suppose." He frowned, was Michael intimating that he'd met the right person then? Martina? Maybe, she wasn't Roxy though. No, he had to stop thinking about her, and concentrate on the situation he'd found himself in.

"Joey?" Michael noticed his glazed eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

"She doesn't want to get married."

"So? You don't need a bit of paper to be a family Joey. A family's what you make it."

"No, I know but it's what women want isn't it?"

"Obviously not what Martina wants. Else she'd have had you down the aisle. What you mean is it's what you want."

"No I don't, but oh I dunno." Joey glared at him.

"Or what you think you should do and you're sore she's not gratefully accepting on bended knees."

Bit below the belt thought Joey, but quite possibly true. He had been a bit miffed that his offer to make her an honest woman had been rejected. "Yeah, perhaps."

"She's a strong woman Joey. She could manage perfectly well, of course that doesn't mean she wants to. But she'll need reassurance that you want her for herself not just because she happens to be pregnant with your child."

He gave Joey the sort of look that he normally reserved for work.

Intimidated Joey straight off. He'd never wanted to get on the wrong side of Michael.

"And if you're not up for that Joey then don't pretend. Offer practical and financial help."

His eyes were boring into Joey. The message clear, don't mess with her. Or else.

"But if you are, then you're going to have to work hard to convince her. I imagine it'll take time, and effort and patience."

Joey drew a deep breath. "I don't know, I truly don't know what I feel or what I want."

"That's what she's been saying take your time, don't rush into things that you might later regret. You need to listen to her."

"I don't know what she wants either. She won't discuss her feelings or what's happened to her in the past. I have tried."

"She probably doesn't know what she does want Joey. But sure as hell she'll know she doesn't want someone who's with her just because she's pregnant."

There was a heavy silence whilst Joey digested everything that Michael had said.

"Another?" Michael flourished the bottle, his eyes back to normal. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks." Not surprising thought Joey, given everything that's happened.

Michael replenished both glasses. "I can be a titular uncle."

"More like a grandad. My dad as good as told me to cut and run."

"From what you've said he had no qualms about leaving his own children Joey, so he expects you to feel the same. Anyway grandad? Don't know about that. Sounds old."

He sipped his drink, reflectively.

"But, be nice I imagine, all the fun no responsibility. Pushing a pram to the park, feeding the ducks, swings, reading books in front of the fire, I can't wait."

"Glad someone's pleased."

"Isn't your mother?"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah, but she's not easy Michael. I might wait till the new year."

"It's not going to get easier the later you leave it. Wouldn't it be better to do it now?"

"Yeah, you're right but," he shrugged. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to. And why spoil her Christmas? She was so pleased that Freddie was going to be at home he didn't have the heart to break that bubble, especially as she was already fretting about Jack still being in the States, and Aveline in that cold, damp, depressing vicarage as she liked to put it. No he'd wait till the New Year celebrations were over till he dropped his bombshell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"For God's sake Joey, just how many women are you aiming to get pregnant?" Nellie's voice was high pitched and getting higher by the second. Soon she would be audible only to dogs.

"Mam, this is the first. I told you the lad isn't mine. Roxy admitted that. She wanted maintenance for him, she was desperate for money." Joey spoke quietly and calmly.

Nellie snorted as she banged two cups of coffee down onto the table, slopping half of Joey's into the saucer. "And this is yours?"

"It is, yes." Joey spoke deliberately, pouring his coffee back into the cup.

"Sure?" Nellie wasn't ready to accept that Joey, her Joey, had been well, active.

"I am, yes." He was still quiet. Then he looked into her eyes and reached for her hand.

"But the thing is, well there are two things rea..."

"What Joey, what things?" Nellie glared at him, unable to contain herself until he'd finished what he was trying to say. "Don't tell me she's a married women? Even you can't have…"

"Well," Joey gulped and interrupted her, frantically rubbing her arm.

Nellie gazed at him with horror. "She is isn't she, she's a married woman?"

"Well,"

"Stop saying well Joey." Nellie snapped with a shake of her head.

He took a deep breath. "Yes mam, she is, but she's been apart from her husband since March 1981. They've just never got round to formalising things. And," he put his finger to Nellie's lips to stop the response that they were forming, "she's one of us, but he wasn't so they married in a registry office, so as far as the church's concerned she's not married at all."

Nellie stared at him, unable to get a coherent sentence together. The only positive thing about it was it wasn't that Roxy, whoever she was she had to be an improvement.

"She was only eighteen when she married mam. From what she's said I think she was desperate to escape a difficult home. Not everyone's as lucky as us mam, having a loving family." Joey was trying to be at his most ingratiating.

Nellie was slightly pacified. "Hmm yes, that's all very well, but this baby will be born to parents who are, who are what, Joey?" Her voice rising again.

"I don't know mam, she's put in for a divorce, they've been apart more than five years so it's straightforward, but we don't know how long it'll take. And anyway, I don't know about getting married. I," he stopped, no need to tell his mam how ambivalent he was feeling. And anyway, Martina was carrying God knows what with her. She'd not taken kindly to his ill thought out suggestion of marriage. He should've known better. She'd flipped when he made a throwaway comment about Rome and romance, let alone introducing the idea of marriage.

Nellie looked at him sharply. He always thought he could pull the wool over her eyes, forgetting that she had carried him inside her for nine months and known him all his life.

"What's the other thing Joey?"

"Well," he stopped, the hint of a smile as he caught his mam's look at his use of the word, "the thing is she works at the DHSS. I think you might have met her that one time you went down."

If Nellie had been shocked at the news he'd got someone pregnant, she was completely bowled over by this latest announcement. Of the three counter clerks two had been at least fifty, so that only left the one, about Joey's age, who'd been the stroppiest, sarkiest, most frosty faced of them all. She'd heard Adrian, Billy, and Jack mention her as well. Adrian always complained she 'stripped him down to his innermost underpants' and always came back home quaking after being interviewed by her.

"That Martina, that madam. You've got her pregnant Joey?" Nellie's voice went back up an octave.

"I have yes."

"Dear Lord!" She stopped herself from saying anything further about her son's bizarre taste in women. First Roxy, now Martina. If she'd been disapproving about the large number of hanky-pankies he'd owned up to when that letter had come it was nothing to the way she was feeling about this latest bolt from the blue. Perhaps it would have been better if he'd stuck to that. Didn't look like 1989 was going to be any better than 1988.

She contented herself with, "honestly Joey." Hopefully Father Brennan would be in a sympathetic frame of mind. He wasn't a patch on Father Dooley, far too modern for her liking, but still it was early days in the parish. And Father Dooley did deserve a quieter parish after all these years of rough and tumble now he was nearing retiring. She'd slip round as soon as she could.

* * *

Nellie looked at the woman opposite her fiddling nervously with her watch and her heart went out to her. In an instant she could see, what Joey had glimpsed but not processed, the wounded, confused individual. Never mind the sarky, frosty faced DHSS lady, Nellie could see a woman who'd been pummelled and injured, kicked around by life. And who moreover was carrying her grandchild, Joey's baby.

"What will you do luv?" Nellie's voice was unrecognisably gentle.

"I dunno," Martina shook her head. "Work till the last minute, take maternity leave, sort out some childcare and get back to work I suppose."

Nellie was so relieved she hadn't said get rid of it. "Where will you live?"

"Where I am. I've plenty of space, it's got three bedrooms and a shared garden."

"What sort of childcare? Will your mam be willing to?" Nellie was desperate to help, but didn't want to seem too pushy.

"I haven't thought that far to be honest with you, and me mam works herself so she won't be able to. I've," she hesitated, could she trust Nellie? After all her own mother had been disparaging when she'd tried to talk to her, her parting shot being, 'don't go expecting me to be looking after it, because I won't.' Her father had been disheartened, but he'd taken her in his arms and asked if she needed any money. Pointless really given that he was always in debt up to his ears, but at least he'd shown her some affection.

Nellie looked straight at her, her eyes reflecting her emotions.

Perhaps she could. She went on, "I've gone into a sort of denial I think. I can't really get to grips with what's happened or what's gonna happen. Me mind just seems to have shut down. I seem to be just following me routine because it's what I'm used to and that's about it. I can't get me head around a baby at all."

Nellie held out her arms, and Martina practically threw herself into them and sobbed onto Nellie's shoulder. Nellie held her, stroking her hair.

"Oh luv, you won't be on your own. We'll look after you. It's the one thing we do famil-y and that's a Boswell baby you're carrying."

Heaven help me, thought Martina, although she was grateful for Nellie's support. She'd been dreading meeting the Boswell matriarch, especially after everything that had happened with Roxy.

"Our Joey's an honourable man. He'll do what's right." Nellie still held her tightly.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't think straight. I mean he's not over Roxy yet is he? And I'm not," she stopped. The last thing she needed to do was talk about Tom, who'd broken her heart not once but twice. The second time shattering it so comprehensively she doubted it would ever be fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I think this is the first time I've ever written anything that hasn't had either Joey or Martina in it!**

Chapter 3

"Life's not fair mam is it?" Aveline put down her cup and looked over at her mam. They were enjoying a rare mother daughter moment with no one else in the house.

"What do you mean luv?" Nellie asked, although she had a pretty good idea what was behind Aveline's remark.

"Well, Martina didn't want to get pregnant and Joey didn't want to get her pregnant, yet they're expecting a baby and neither or them seem very enthusiastic."

"Yes well Aveline, The Lord works in mysterious ways, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end." Nellie didn't want to confide to Aveline just how worried she was about Joey and Martina.

"Yes, but He's not being fair is He? I mean me and Oswald really want a baby and nothing's happened."

"Aveline wash your mouth out. You'll get a baby when everything's good and ready." Nellie picked up her cup, babies, that's all Aveline talked about at the moment. Nellie almost, but not quite, felt sorry for her son-in-law.

"Mam, do you think I should go to the doctor?"

"What for luv, are you ill?" Nellie dropped her cup back down.

"No mam, but I'm not pregnant yet and it's been months."

"You just need to be patient luv." Nellie carried on drinking her tea this time.

"Yeah, but it's not fair is it?"

"Well life's not fair Aveline, otherwise I'd have a full time husband, not one who spends most of his life in a high rise with a tart." Nellie's voice had risen up.

Aveline dropped her eyes, it isn't fair though, she thought defiantly, I want a baby and in a couple of months they'll have one and I won't, and they don't even want it and I'll have to pretend I'm pleased and make a fuss of it. When it gets to a year I'm going to the doctor anyway.

"Fretting won't help you get pregnant Aveline." Nellie had a reasonable idea of what was going through her daughter's mind. Funny, she thought, none of them ever give me any credit for knowing what's going on, when most of the time I can read them like an open book. "Just relax and stop obsessing about it and it'll happen."

But you're right luv, it's not fair, she thought with a sigh. If it was you pregnant at least I'd have a grandchild where I could be a significant person in its life.

The house rocked as Billy slammed the door and burst into the kitchen.

"Mmm, nice cake mam," he spluttered through a mouthful.

Aveline looked at him in disgust, crumbs flying out of his mouth, no wonder Julie had given up on him.

"Bil-ly," Nellie scolded. "You're a human being not a praying mantis."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm hungry can I?"

"Mam, I must be off now. I need to get Oswald's lunch." Aveline didn't see the point of staying now Billy was home.

"Lunch," scoffed Billy. "Don't you mean dinner, or have you gone all posh?"

"I mean lunch Billy. Dinner's tonight." Aveline kissed her mam. "See you tomorra mam." She wiggled out.

"Ok luv." Nellie turned to glare at Billy.

"Well mam, we have dinner at dinner time and tea at tea time. I don't know what they get up to. I mean just coz she's a vicar's wife doesn't mean she's has to be all posh."

Nellie shook her head, she had far more important things to worry about, than what meals were called.

Freddie had moved back to his flat in February saying thanks for letting him stay, but he needed his own space again. It had hurt her so much, for a short space of time she thought she'd got her Freddie back, but it was not to be.

Then there was Aveline with her proddy preacher for a husband who couldn't even get her pregnant. Billy's marriage deteriorating even further to the point where Julie had filed for divorce and the devastating effect that was having on him. Jack still in America and showing no signs of coming back. She was always worried about Adrian, he'd been moping around after the Italian girl they'd met in Rome. And Joey. Aveline was right. He didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about his impending fatherhood. She'd not been able to pin him down as to whether he was moving in with Martina, or what his intentions were towards her and the baby. He'd told her that Martina had refused his offer of marriage. Nellie wasn't surprised, if he'd been as half-hearted about it as when he spoke to her no wonder she'd said no. And as for Martina, she looked haunted rather than blooming. Nellie felt for her so much. By far her biggest fear was that Joey would never be free of Roxy. She had no doubt that he'd support them, but, as she hated to admit, he was Freddie's son as well as hers, suppose Roxy occupied the same position in Joey's life as Lilo Lil did in Freddie's. Never far away, always threatening. Even when she wasn't physically around, her presence could be felt, poisoning their marriage, never giving it a chance to heal. Nellie wouldn't wish that kind of life on anyone. Suspecting that they wouldn't necessarily make a go of things, Nellie had made overtures to Martina without involving Joey. She saw so little of Francesca, she didn't want history repeating itself. To her surprise but pleasure, Martina had welcomed her and had seemed genuinely grateful for her support. It seemed that her own mam hadn't taken kindly to the news that her only daughter was pregnant and had washed her hands of it all. Not that Nellie approved of all the hanky panky, but her second grandchild was on its way, and she was determined to be involved with this one.

She obviously couldn't rely on her sons to provide her with straightforward situations, marriage, then children. At least her Aveline had got things in the right order, saved herself for marriage, nice wedding albeit to a proddy preacher, but now of course no pregnancy. Still what else could you expect from a wet vicar?

"Mam, it's not right is it?"

Billy's yell finally got through to her, she had no idea what he'd been jabbering on about.

"No luv, of course it's not." She hoped that would quieten him down.

"That's what I said mam." He looked at her expectantly, obviously waiting for her to say something. Relief came in the shape of Adrian.

"That shower's getting worse, it gets more incontinent by the week. It was dribbling out today."

"Yes, well," Nellie paused, thinking about the shower reminded her again of Jack. His letters were cheery, but Nellie wondered what was really happening out there. She sighed heavily.

"Mam?" Adrian was looking at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks luv. I was just thinking." She managed a weak half smile.

"Only you look worried mam, like you've got the cares of the world on your shoulders." Adrian was concerned.

"Yes well Adrian, there's a lot happening at the moment to be worried about." Nellie didn't want to be too specific.

"You don't need to worry about me mam. Everything's fine."

"Oh, that's good Adrian, I'm glad one of us is ok." Nellie tried to sound convincing.

Adrian put his arms round her. He felt it was his responsibility, now Joey was caught up in his own grief and Jack away, to comfort his mam.

"Joey and Martina will be ok, mam, they're good people, no matter what they'll look after the baby and be proper parents. Aveline and Oswald will be fine mam, our Jack will be back when he's good and ready and as for dad, well he won't change now, he is as he is. You've bought us up to be caring and responsible, and that's what we are."

He paused, "well apart from him," he gestured to Billy.

Nellie looked at him fondly. "Thanks son."

I do worry about you though Adrian, she thought to herself, not as robust as my other lads, gentle and sensitive. And oh I don't know, little formless fears and worries, but you can be so wise and comforting.

"I'll just ring our Joey, see if he's coming in for his dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n – just a bit of Joetina as they try to come to terms with what's happened to them. Btw just want to say that the views on what makes a good wife/girlfriend aren't mine honest.**

Chapter 4

Joey shut the door quietly, undressed and slid into bed. He moved cautiously next to Martina and put his arm around her, hand resting on her bump. He was rewarded with a massive kick, his offspring obviously narked at the disturbance. Joey smiled, this baby was showing plenty of spirit already. Careful not to let it show, Joey was feeling far more positive about this pregnancy than he had been.

"Good night?" Martina spoke up.

"Not bad, not bad." Joey responded.

Actually it'd been quite good, just as well now he had two homes to support. And a third that he was beginning to renovate, though to be fair the rents he was receiving covered that and a bit more. Despite Martina's protestations that she was coping he had insisted on them opening a joint account that he was paying into. As he pointed out, babies were expensive and once she was on maternity leave she would only receive statutory maternity pay not her normal salary. And given that the child was his as well as hers, she needed to shut up about managing herself and accept that at the very least they'd share the financial burden.

Martina had been shocked at his outspokenness, it did remind her that it wasn't only her life that had been turned upside down. She did know enough of Joey to realise he wasn't the sort to deny any responsibility for his child. She was pretty certain he'd want to have more involvement in its upbringing than just financial, and that was all to the good. But, she didn't want him moving in with her, and he was spending a lot of time at hers. She couldn't work out whether he wanted to or whether he felt he ought to, and she certainly didn't want him there if it was out of a sense of duty. Whilst she had no idea how she was going to feel once the baby had actually been born, she might be bloody grateful for his presence then, she'd no intention of keeping the baby from him or his family.

She'd been more than a little touched by Adrian and Billy who had both offered her any help she might need in their different ways. Adrian, diffident, barely able to meet her eyes, offering to fetch anything she might want or see to the garden. Billy blundering on about how great having a kid was and saying he'd take her shopping or if she wanted any heavy work doing then he was her man. She'd thanked them both and sent them on their way, less harshly than usual.

Nellie had been good to her as well, accompanying her to ante-natal appointments with an, 'I can remember just how boring it is sitting around in those places luv. It'll be good to have a chat and a little moan, have someone to hold your coat and things while they prod you about.'

Martina, so used to maternal indifference, had found it made a nice change to have a mum around, to talk to and share some of her worries. She had taken to calling into Kelsall Street to see Nellie, and Joey had been surprised when he strolled in one Saturday afternoon to find Martina and his mam laughing away at the kitchen table. It was news to him, he hadn't known about the appointments or the popping in. He was pleased though, it was certainly going to make life easier if Martina and his mam got on. His mam had disliked everything about Roxy, and Roxy had positively hated everyone and everything about his family.

He knew Martina had been moved by Adrian and Billy, and he'd been proud of them, especially after their initial reactions to his news that he'd got the DHSS lady pregnant. To say they weren't impressed would be the least of it. Jack's reply to his letter was a postcard with 'WHAT?' Scrawled over it. And Aveline had chattered on about how good it would be to have a cousin a similar age, as her and Oswald were trying for a baby. Nothing had happened for them yet, and he could sense how she must be feeling, the longer it went on, with Martina getting nearer and nearer her time.

He gave a sudden sigh.

"Problem?"

"No sweetheart, just thoughts."

Martina turned to face him, "Oh?"

"I was thinking about Aveline." Joey decided it would be better to tell her the truth rather than have her speculating needlessly that he was bothered about her or the baby.

He had tried to follow Michael's advice, been blunt about financial support, was giving as much practical support as he could, given that Martina was content to let everything drift, and had been as determinedly non-committal about anything emotional, as she herself had been.

"Yeah, it's tough. I don't know what to say to her on the odd occasions we meet. It gets harder every time."

She leant forward and gave him a passionate kiss, running her hand down his body. One thing pregnancy hadn't changed for Martina thought Joey, despite his grandad's pronouncement that women lost interest in that sort of thing when motherhood beckoned.

Still holding her close, aware of the baby moving around as it settled, the feeling Joey kept having about being with Martina not being a bad life stole back over him. Was that enough though? Would he and indeed Martina, feel he'd, they'd settled for second best? And what the hell did she want?

His mind felt like a pan of boiling water, thoughts, ideas, memories kept bubbling up to the surface. One in particular kept popping up.

 _Joey was gazing out of the windscreen as he sat in the van waiting for the lorry to deliver its load of knock offs._

 _Next to him Vinnie sat reading a football magazine, muttering to himself. He had a couple of kids, recollected Joey, frowning as he tried to work out how old he was, about twenty-four/five perhaps._

 _"_ _Vinnie, what's it like being a dad?"_

 _"_ _Eh?" Vinnie looked up. "It's sound, I guess."_

 _"_ _How old are yours?"_

 _"_ _My boy's six, and my girl's two." His eyes strayed back to his magazine._

 _"_ _How did you feel before they were born, while your missus was expecting?" Joey was curious._

 _"_ _The boy's hers, he was nearly three before we got it together. She wanted to give me a baby of me own, so it all happened quite quickly. But it's good. I take my boy to football each weekend and I take my girl to playgroup when I can, and yeah it's good. And my bird's great, she keeps a clean and tidy home."_

 _He rustled his magazine, Joey nodded, it was about the longest speech he'd ever heard him make. "But Vinnie, how hard is it to get everything right?"_

 _Vinnie stared at him. "You don't have to get everything right Joey, you just need to get enough right."_

 _He returned to his magazine leaving Joey to stare at him, shocked by the profundity of his words._

 _Joey had pursed his lips, that phrase, you could change it to 'things don't have to be perfect they just need to be good enough.'_

Joey shifted slightly, he was certain that he and Martina and a child or children wouldn't be perfect, but he was pretty sure they'd be good enough. Perfection was unobtainable, he was clear about that, but would good enough be good enough? And Martina, what about her?

He felt Martina's steady breathing and knew she was sleeping. He grimaced. She'd never opened up to him about what had happened in her previous relationship.

Another reflection bubbled up into his mind.

 _Martina had been looking after Kai, whilst Loretta took Chenet to the clinic. Joey was watching Thomas the Tank engine with him._

 _"_ _Isn't that Ringo Starr?"_

 _"_ _Isn't what Ringo Starr?"_

 _"_ _The voice over."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I think so."_

 _"_ _Hey, I've just had a thought."_

 _"_ _Go on."_

 _"_ _We can work through the engine names, Thomas, Henry, George, Edward, James, Percy.." he stopped abruptly at the look on her face._

 _"_ _Not Thomas." Her voice was quaking, tears streaming down her face._

 _He started to get up, but she left the room. He sat back down remembering that he couldn't leave a toddler unsupervised, even if he was engrossed by the programme._

 _That probably resolved one of his unanswered questions then, the name of the man who'd broken her heart._

 _Joey knew from Ev that he'd left her twice, and that in his opinion he was a complete bastard. He'd declined to say anything further and had clammed up when Joey tried to get more from him saying it was up to Martina to tell him. From Loretta he'd gleaned that he'd left her with a pile of debts. Joey had even tried to question Darrien, Loretta's partner but his contribution of, 'yeah, the guy was a total arsehole' didn't get Joey much further. But he knew she hadn't recovered from it all, not properly._

He cuddled up closer. "Oh Martina, what are we gonna do?"

He knew what she'd answer to that.

'Nothing Joey, nothing. Sometimes when you don't know what to do it's best to do nothing.'

It wasn't in Joey's nature to do nothing, he was one for being proactive. He'd have an idea then he'd get on and do it. Waiting for things to take their course was alien to him. Still she hadn't pushed him away, and she was engaging with his family, so he supposed he'd have to be content with things as they were. The nearer the birth had got, the more he was looking forward to it, not that he'd admitted that to anyone other than Michael. Just six weeks to go now and Martina was on her last two days at work. He'd booked a week away for them next week, a cottage in Kendall where they were right on the bank of The Kent, but only 5 minutes walk from the centre of the bustling little market town, with its pubs and restaurants. He had a few outings planned as well.

The feeling that everything was going to be all right seeped gently through him, as he too drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joey sat in the hospital chair, cradling his newborn baby son. Next to him a doctor was stitching Martina. "Just half-a-dozen external ones luv," he'd announced cheerfully. Still sounded a lot to Joey.

"Here you are duck." A friendly nurse gave him a bottle of milk.

"I've already tested the temperature so you're good to go." She beamed at him.

Joey smiled back, he was still awestruck by it all. Seeing his baby make his entrance into the world had been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him.

"Just tickle his lips with it."

Joey gently rubbed it across the baby's lips, he parted them and sucked lazily. At the same time he opened his eyes and it felt to Joey that he was looking straight into his. And oh my word Joey didn't have the vocabulary to describe the feelings that were overwhelming him, he just stared at his son, love-struck at the tiny new life he and Martina had created.

A tap on his head broke the spell.

"Any chance I could see me son for a minute?" Martina was smirking at him.

"Course sweetheart."

He stood up and placed him in her arms, perching on the side of the bed, one arm around her shoulders. He kissed her ear. "How you feeling?"

"Sore." Martina was gazing down with the softest expression Joey had ever seen on her face.

The baby moved his arm and Joey caught sight of the blue tag, baby Delaney written on it. He caught his breath. They hadn't done anything about getting married even though Martina was free to, her divorce having come through very quickly.

"Joey have you rung your mam and my mam?" Martina spoke without taking her eyes off the baby.

"Not yet sweetheart. Would you like me to?"

"Please."

The baby opened his mouth and gave a sudden angry cry.

Joey passed her the bottle. "I'll do it now."

Martina placed the teat in his mouth and his protests stopped.

Joey was nervous, he'd never met or spoken to Martina's mam, so he found the idea of ringing her with the news that she'd become a grandmother daunting.

He rang Nellie first. "Mam? It's Joey. Martina had the baby about half an hour ago and it's a lad."

"Oh Joey, oh Joey luv. That's wonderful. How are they?" Nellie was ecstatic.

"Both fine mam. He was 8lb 12."

"A good weight Joey, especially as he was a fortnight early."

"Mam, can you let the others know for me?"

"Course luv. I'll be down for afternoon visiting, if that's alright?"

"Be fine mam. We'll see you then."

He tried his dad, no answer. Probably at work. He was still pushing his hot dog cart round the streets. Joey didn't want to contemplate the alternative.

He rang off and dialled the number Martina had given him.

"Mrs Delaney?"

"Speaking."

"It's Joey, just calling to let you know that Martina's had the baby, a boy, 8lb 12 and they're both well. We're at Oxford Street."

There was a silence. Joey wondered if he should break it. He knew from Martina that her mam had been disapproving, but it was her first grandchild after all.

"Thank you for calling." Her voice broke the silence then she disconnected.

Joey shrugged and made his way back to Martina.

"What did me mam say?"

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Did she say she'd visit?"

"Er, no sweetheart she didn't. But she's at work, isn't she?" Joey tried to be as tactful as he could.

"Mmm." Martina scowled. She hadn't been expecting her mam to jump for joy but a visit this evening would've been nice.

"And your mam?"

"She asked if she could come in this afternoon. I said it'd be alright." Joey was tentative, hopeful that Martina wouldn't mind, and mindful to downplay his mam's excitement.

"Course, it'll be good to see her." She handed the sleeping baby to Joey, and shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"Any inspiration?" Joey contemplated their son.

"No, but there's no rush. We've got six weeks before we have to register him." Martina was fascinated watching Joey's face utterly absorbed by the baby.

Martina had ruled out choosing names, saying she'd rather wait until the baby was born. She'd gone through the whole pregnancy it seemed to Joey in a daze. She'd barely got anything ready and had been so vague about what she wanted that her colleagues had given her vouchers. Loretta had passed on a carrycot, the linen and some first sized clothes but that was about it. Determined to work until the last legal time, she'd only finished four weeks ago. It'd been Joey who'd had the foresight to get carrycot straps fixed to the back seat of the Jag, and prepare a bag in accordance with the leaflet handed out by the clinic.

Joey broke the silence, "I still fancy Romulus, after all he was conceived in Rome."

Martina started laughing. "Don't be ridiculous. He can't go through life called Romulus Boswell, he'd get ripped."

Joey tried hard not to show his delight. They'd not discussed whose name he'd carry, but it seemed like she was agreeable to his. He couldn't begin to say how much that meant to him. After all he had no legal status whatsoever.

"Mrs Delaney, we'll be moving you onto the ward now." An orderly appeared with a wheelchair for Martina and a plastic bag for her things, which he gave to Joey.

Joey glanced around the ward, it seemed full and noisy but Martina had refused his offer of Sandfield Park and had insisted on The Liverpool Maternity. Nellie had been outraged, but Martina had just laughed and said if it was good enough for John Lennon to be born in it was good enough for her. Martina was a vociferous trade unionist, there was no way she'd agree to go private. Although Nellie liked her own way she sensed that Martina was her own woman, who wouldn't back away from her principles. And like Joey she was aware that contact with this baby depended on Martina's goodwill. She'd been haranguing Joey to marry her, unable to comprehend their reluctance.

They were in a corner bed, that was something thought Joey. "Er sweetheart, when we get some visitors I'll slip out and get some bits so can we make a list?"

"Oh, yeah right. I suppose we need bottles, milk, steriliser thing, and the liquid stuff. Um, nappies, bath stuff, bath, towel, nappy cream." She paused. "Bibs, I remember Loretta saying that was the only thing not in that bag."

"Pram?"

"No, the carrycot fits onto a chassis, it's upstairs."

"Cot, highchair?" Joey was racking his brain, trying to think of baby things.

"Not yet, he won't need them straight off, we can choose them together. I'm sure your mam will see to him while we go." Martina had serious misgivings about Joey's somewhat flamboyant taste.

"Course she will, try stopping her. Julie's never let her do anything with Francesca, so she'll be over the moon to be asked."

Joey felt better, he'd been worried about Martina's state of mind. It was like she'd been unwilling to accept her pregnancy, now he was here she seemed to have snapped out of it.

Joey's phone went. It was Adrian.

"Oh Joey it's wonderful I'm, I'm," he sounded near to tears.

"Pull yourself together Adrian." Joey didn't want to hear which of his neuroses was hanging by a thread.

"It's great being a father isn't it?"

Joey winced as Billy's less than dulcet tones came through the earpiece.

"Er, I expect so Billy. Is dad there?" Nor did he want his good mood shattered by a tirade of complaints about Julie.

"No."

"No sweat. See you later." He put the phone back in his pocket, nothing yet from Aveline. He wondered how she was going to cope, nearly a year married and no sign of pregnancy even though her and Oswald were desperate for a baby. Well Aveline was, he wasn't so sure about Oswald.

He looked down at the baby, sleeping in the cot next to Martina.

"What about Romeo?"

The look Martina shot him gave him the strong impression that it was a no go.

"Pearse." Martina spoke nonchalantly.

"Bit political Martina." Joey frowned, he wasn't sure about saddling his first born with such a charged name.

"Michael then." She responded with a smirk.

"As in Collins?" He was still frowning.

"Does it matter?" Her smirk widened.

"Can I think about it? I mean Michael will think we've named the baby after him." Joey was going to hedge his bets on this one.

"Who said I hadn't?" She was close to cracking up now.

"Martina!" Joey had to laugh. "I know how you're thinking, you'll be telling me Patrick next."

She joined in his laughter, "Joey, there's no rush to decide. Anyway surely it'd be Padraig?"

He shook his head, smiling fondly at her.

A nurse bustled in to check Martina's blood pressure. "That's good Mrs Delaney. We'll be serving lunch soon. Try to get some rest afterwards."

She nodded towards Joey. "There's a canteen available if you need anything."

"Difficult to get rest in here sweetheart, its like Piccadilly Circus, all the comings and goings."

"It's only natural they want to check up on their patients Joey. Anyway it's only a 48 hour stay unless either of us develops complications."

"48 hours? Is that all?" Joey was shocked. Sandfield Park had kept Julie in for a fortnight when Francesca was born. "Hardly worth coming in."

"Course it is Joey. If there are any complications you're in the right place."

"What's your dad's name?" Joey was back thinking about names.

"Bernie, not a chance and not Freddie either." Martina spoke with an air of finality.

The lunch trolley came round.

"I'll go down to the canteen out of the way."

Joey took himself out of the ward, but instead of the canteen took himself over to The Oxford where, Jack being away and unable to track down his dad, he rang Michael to join him in wetting the baby's head.

* * *

Martina set the machine's controls and turned round as she heard Nellie's greeting.

"I'll put the kettle on Nellie luv."

Nellie looked shocked to see Martina in the kitchen.

"Let me, you sit down." Really she thought crossly what was Joey doing leaving her to tend to domestic things three days after giving birth.

"Where's my gorgeous grandson then?"

"Sleeping." Martina held onto the worktop for support, an action not missed by Nellie who narrowed her eyes.

"Ah. And Joey?"

"Reading the paper when I left him."

"Hmm." Nellie pursed her lips, "well go and join him and I'll bring the coffee through."

"Thanks."

Martina was grateful for Nellie's help. Her mam had paid a brief visit, held and smiled at the baby, handed over a card with some money to her and left. She had barely acknowledged Joey, much to Martina's embarrassment. She was feeling exhausted and sore. It was hard in reality to follow the hospital advice to take plenty of rest for a few days, and she'd been up and down more than she should have been.

"Joey, can you come in here a minute?" Nellie called through.

"Mam?" He stuck his head around the door.

"Right in Joey, I'd like to see the face has a body." Nellie had her 'voice' on, the one she used when she was about to bawl out one of her children.

Joey came through and shut the door as Nellie indicated.

"Just what," she demanded, "do you think you're doing Joey Boswell? Allowing that poor girl to be up and doing a couple of days after giving birth, while you sit around reading newspapers."

"But mam," Joey tried to get a word in.

"Don't you but mam me, you should be ashamed of yourself." Nellie's lips had got thinner and thinner until they almost disappeared.

"Take her tray and I'll see to the washing."

Martina couldn't help smiling to herself as she heard this exchange. Nellie had so pampered her children that they were hopeless when it came to everyday chores. She had often wondered how Aveline was managing in a home of her own. Or not as the case may be, given the argument that she'd overhead one time between her and Oswald.

It seemed a bit late for Nellie to be nagging Joey for his shortcomings now, though it was amusing listening to Joey feebly trying to defend himself against his mam's lecture. To be fair he'd tried, done some shopping, although she'd had to write everything down for him, attempted dinner, the resultant mess had been binned and a takeaway ordered yet again, and managed a bit of haphazard cleaning and tidying. Martina made a pledge to herself that their son was going to learn a few domestic survival skills along the way to adulthood.

Joey and Nellie came back in, Nellie fussing round Martina and plumping up her cushions.

"You need to take it easy Martina, and you," she leant forward and poked Joey, "need to pull your weight a bit more. That's why they should keep you in for longer, all this letting you out early."

"Ok mam, ok now." Joey decided to humour his mam, aware that Martina was doing her utmost not to laugh.

The baby opened his eyes, stopping Nellie in her tracks. "Can I?"

"Course luv."

Nellie lifted him up tenderly and nursed him. For once words failed her. She sent a silent prayer of thanks heavenwards. Thanks for his safe delivery, thanks that it wasn't that Roxy that Joey'd got pregnant, thanks that Martina was warm and welcoming towards her.

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No, not one we can agree on. I want Pearse and he wants Romulus. We'll have to compromise." Martina poked her tongue out at Joey.

"Ye-es." Poor little soul thought Nellie. "And are you having him baptised?"

"Yeah, course."

Joey looked up surprised. He'd never seen Martina go to mass.

"Do you have an issue with that Joey?" Martina demanded looking at him with her frostiest DHSS lady face.

"No, not really." He was aware of both his mam and Martina looking askance at him. "No, not at all." He corrected himself.

"Which parish are you luv?"

"St Phillip's in Catherine Street."

"I know, lovely church, has the Spanish Garden."

Nellie beamed, her first grandson and a proper baptism, not like that farce of a ceremony they'd had to endure for Francesca.

She sat back in her chair ready to give him his feed as soon as he wanted it, and felt, for the first time in a long, long while, probably since before Freddie started up with that tart, at one with the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n - I've caught up with series 5. According to Billy it was August 1989 when he took Julie shopping in episode 1. In my AU Joey didn't owe the tax man, or have a number plate business. It just didn't seem to fit in with Joey or the earlier series. It's still original Joey and Aveline in my mind.**

Chapter 6

"Shouldn't we wait for your six week check up?" Joey had taken on board the post-natal advice dished out by the clinic.

"Yeah I suppose, but I feel ready." Martina was dismissive.

"It's not that I don't want to, but I don't want to cause any damage."

"I'm pretty sure you won't Joey." Martina looked at him.

It hit Joey that she was worrying about whether or not he still wanted her. Whether he was there just because of Micky. And he wasn't, well not completely. He'd probably not be living there if it wasn't for his son, but he would want to be with her. He still hadn't completely sorted out his feelings, the last six weeks had been a haze of work, feeds, nappies, and all the usual things that came with a new baby plus in his case he had a needy family to support still. He tried to articulate some of his thoughts.

"Martina I do want you, and I do want to be with you, it's just that I don't want to do anything that might risk you not healing properly. I mean you did have to have stitches after all."

Martina smiled, "dissolved four weeks ago, the midwife told me. But," she shrugged, "I'm not gonna force you into anything," and turned away from him.

He made a grab for her, and pulled her against him.

"Martina I," he began to stammer out before deciding it was a situation that would be resolved better by deeds not words.

* * *

"Pregnant? How?" Joey was stunned.

"How? What do you mean, how? How do women usually get pregnant Joey?" Martina was tetchy as she glared at him.

"No, I don't mean how like that. But we've been so careful." He hastened to explain.

"Not entirely Joey. There was one occasion." Martina reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He grinned at the recollection. "Well, I wouldn't want an only child anyway."

"Is that all you can say? You're not gonna have a go at me?" Martina exhaled deeply.

"No sweetheart, why on earth would I?" He kissed her, no doubt about it, this time round he was definitely pleased.

"I did sort of push you that time before.." Martina was still apologetic.

He shrugged, kissed her again, and pulled her over him.

Martina was amazed at his reaction. She'd been expecting him to cut up about it, his calm acceptance, his moves to reassure her was the last response she thought she'd get.

As they lay back in a pleasant daze, breathing beginning to slow, Martina's head resting on Joey's shoulder, eyes closed, their thoughts were wildly divergent. Joey was delighted, he'd taken to fatherhood in a way he hadn't anticipated, all his ambivalence had disappeared the minute his son had looked up at him. And his instincts had been right, being with Martina had been sound. Having another child and making a little family of his own struck him as being about the best thing he could do.

Martina was gutted, one baby she could manage if she was left, but two in the space of a year, she didn't see how she could possibly cope. And despite Joey's reassurances she didn't feel he'd ever truly break away from Roxy. He'd told her she'd moved to Birmingham, and that was all to the good but the minute she beckoned, there was more than a good chance, that Joey would respond. And just where would that leave her? Up the proverbial creek without a paddle.

"That's the third bit of unexpected news I've had today. No more to come now. And it's a bloody sight better than the other two."

"Oh?" Martina was curious.

"Remember Shifty?"

"Vividly." Martina's eyes rolled.

Joey smiled and squeezed her. "Well him and Celia moved to Chester for a fresh start, and now she's slung him out on his ear. I don't know what's happened, last I heard they were getting married. He's wanting to come back to grandad's."

"That's not a problem is it?"

"Not really, I mean me mam will go on a bit, but me grandad loves having him around, and she won't deny him anything."

"What was the second?"

Joey sighed. "Our Jack."

"What's he done?"

"Turns out he'd got himself into a bit of bother, and that's one of the reasons why he took off, but things haven't gone well for him over there, and he wants to come back. Seems like he owes money and he can't show his face in Liverpool till it's paid."

"How much?"

"£20,000."

"Jesus, have you got that sort of money?" She sat up and looked at him.

"No course not. I could raise a few thousand, but nothing like that."

"What you gonna do?"

"Tell me dad."

"Your dad?" Martina couldn't imagine Freddie being much help.

"Yeah, he's not as hapless as he makes out. Anyway, whatever he's been like as a husband and father Jack's still his lad and he'd want to know."

"Suppose." She lay back down unconvinced.

"What about your mam?"

"I'm not going to say anything to her unless I have to. But I tell you what, she'll be made up at the thought of another baby."

"She's been brilliant with Micky. And she was so good to me when I was expecting."

Joey hugged her tight. "And she will be again, you know that. She thinks of you as one of her own, and she'd do anything for the family."

Thank God, thought Joey, that she did like Martina. She'd been the first and only so far of any of their partners that she had liked.

"I've been thinking."

"Go on."

"Are you still planning on going back to work?"

"I am."

"Well we don't need to sort out childcare, I'm around during the day, and on the odd times I'm not me mam'd be more than happy."

Martina considered, "yeah that sounds like a plan. But I'd want to run it by your mam, l want to make sure she's ok with it, I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage."

"Ok with it? She'll love it."

"It's a weight off me mind, I don't really want to leave him with strangers. And it'd mean I could get back a bit quicker."

"Hmm." Joey wasn't keen on Martina rushing back to work but he had the sense to keep his gob shut. He stroked her hair, and was just thinking about an encore when a gurgle in his ear pulled him up.

Martina smiled, "maybe later," and went to see to his feed.

Joey was cruising round the city centre looking for his dad's cart. He caught sight of him by St. George's Hall and pulled in.

"Dad. Can I have a word?"

"Hang on a second son." He finished up serving, put the covers over and got into the Jag.

"Alright then son?"

"I am dad, but it's our Jack." Joey handed Freddie a letter.

Freddie read it then looked up, raising his eyebrows.

Joey shook his head.

"No, me neither. Ar'ey what a stupid bloody thing to do. Not our Jack."

"I know dad, I know."

"Told your mam yet?"

"No, only Martina knows."

"It's a time for family, She's gonna need to know, she's as tough as a butcher's block Joey. She'll be alright. We'll sort it out."

"Maybe." Joey wasn't convinced. "Anyway better news, Martina's pregnant. We found out today."

"Bloody hell Joey that's a bit quick. What were you thinking of?"

"Wasn't thinking dad, just happened. I mean we neither of us fancied having an only child, it's a bit sooner than we'd have chosen, but I'm so pleased. I love having a kid, really love it."

"You gonna tell your mam? She'll be made up."

"Course, but dad I'm not telling the others yet, you know how it is with Aveline."

"Understood, I'll keep me gob shut. Anyroad, tell her about Jack first, then give her the good news. Changing the subject, I've got meself an allotment, round by Sefton Park. Me own little shed, me own little greenhouse, me own little wheelbarrow. It's what I've always wanted."

"Fantastic. Sounds perfect dad."

Freddie noticed a crowd making for his cart.

"Customers, must go. I'll talk to you later."

"Mam." Joey stopped the car outside the church. "In here mam."

"In here Joey? Why? Why can't we talk at home?"

"It needs to be somewhere you can't go spare mam."

Nellie's heart skipped several beats

"Is it Micky? Is it Martina?" Her lips tightened. "You've not got that Roxy pregnant have you?"

"No mam, of course I haven't." Joey was indignant and it showed in his voice. He waited till she'd settled down.

"It's our Jack mam."

"Oh luv, what's..." Nellie dropped to her knees.

"Steady on mam. He's fine, he wants to come back but it seems like he left a bit of unfinished business behind him when he went and it needs to be settled."

"What sort of unfinished business?" Nellie gazed up at Joey.

"A debt."

"Oh, is that all? Well we're all in debt. You didn't need to bring me to church to tell me that." She laughed with relief. "How much?"

Nellie's yell on receiving the answer could have been heard three streets away.

Joey sat it out waiting for his mam to stutter into silence. With a heartfelt sigh she managed, "we'll pull together. Grandad has some money. Well talk about it tonight when everyone's there."

She got off her knees and sat back heavily in the pew.

"Oh, and mam. One other thing."

"What Joey, what now?" Nellie wasn't sure she could take anything else today.

"Martina's pregnant. Due in April, we've just found out."

"Oh Joey, that's wonderful. Thank God here's some light in the darkness." Nellie crossed herself.

"Mam, I wasn't gonna say anything to the others yet, you know Aveline."

"I understand Joey, but she'll be more upset if she's not told."

"Well, let's wait until a few more weeks eh? I mean it's very early days, anything could go wrong yet."

"Oh, alright then. I won't talk about it to anyone else." A thought struck her and she clutched at his arm. "Joey, that'll be two children born out of wedlock. Don't you thing you should make it all legal?"

Joey laughed despite the knot in his stomach about Jack.

"It's not illegal mam." He kissed her. "Come on, let's be away home."

Nellie took a deep breath and announced at the table, "as you all know the family endeavours to help each other, no matter how big or small the problem is. Well today is a testing day. Listen I've something to say about our Jack. It seems he owes," she swallowed, "twenty thousand and he can't come back till it's paid. Joey's tried various ways to get help but nothing doing so we'll all have to rally round."

"Ar'ey what a daft thing to do. Why should we have to suffer?"

"Can I believe my ears Billy Boswell? He's family that's why." Nellie was outraged.

"Mam, what we gonna do? Me and Oswald don't have anything much ourselves."

"You've got a huge house and a car."

"They belong to the church Billy, not us." Aveline snapped.

"Well, we'll have to sell one of the houses. Now Aveline's married, Shifty's with Celia and Joey's at Martina's we can put grandad in my room and I'll go in Aveline's."

"No need Nellie Boswell, but you'll have to make room for me. I've done a cash deal on me flat. That'll take care of things." Freddie had walked in and sat down next to Joey. "Get it sorted Joey, the money'll be in the bank in a couple of weeks and then our Jack can be back."

"Great dad, but are you sure?"

"Course son, you've got enough to worry about, and at the end of the day he's my lad. I may have strayed from the fold once or twice but I'm still his dad." He ignored Nellie's raised eyebrows and tutting at the once or twice. "Any tea for me then Nellie Boswell?" He gave her a winning smile.

Nellie served him a plate, po faced.

"You'll have to live here permanently dad, now you've sold your flat," squealed Aveline.

"To us," said Joey raising his glass, "the family."

"Course what I want to know is, where are you going to go when it doesn't suit you here, if you've sold your flat." Nellie couldn't contain herself.

"Well, I've got me shed."

"I knew it, no wonder you've got it done up like a gin palace. It's for her isn't it?"

"She's in Ireland mam." Joey tried to pacify her.

"Woman like her are never in Ireland, they're always round the corner." Nellie was working herself into a state.

"Why don't we forget about it eh?" Joey had another go at calming things down.

"Look I'm here aren't I? And I'll be here for as long as you'll let me." Freddie spoke up.

"Let's drink to that then." Joey was getting impatient to get back to Martina and sanity.

They tried again but Aveline's, "I'm not pregnant yet," caused them all to put their glasses back down.

Joey, Nellie and Freddie all looked at each other. Joey shook his head.

"I'll die if I don't get pregnant." Aveline was going off on one. It was only since Joey had been staying at Martina's that he'd come to realise just how manic his family could be.

"Let's just drink to us, the family," stated Joey firmly.

"Oh mam, about Shifty. It seems he and Celia have split and he wants to come back." Joey thought he might as well get this out now as never.

Nellie raised her eyebrows, but before she could say anything Adrian broke in.

"That's nice, it means grandad'll have company. You know how much he misses having Shifty around."

Nellie sighed. "I suppose so."

She caught sight of Joey sitting next to her, and her face softened, thinking of the other bit of news that had come her way.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n This is about half way through series 5, Jack is back and Freddie is living at Kelsall Street. Shifty is living with grandad again, and Roxy unexpectedly rears her head.**

Chapter 7

Joey pulled up at number 30, moved the cones and got back in. His phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Joey?"

"Roxy?"

Oh God, what was she ringing him for?

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in Birmingham. Listen, my divorce will be coming through in about three weeks. How about that then? I'll be free." Her voice, low and husky, sent tremors through him.

He swallowed, "That's er, that's great news."

"So?"

"So what?" He wondered where on earth this conversation was going.

"So, will you marry me?"

He slumped back against the seat, bit late for her to be suggesting that now. For one crazy moment he wanted to say yes, and to hell with everything else, but he managed to stammer out, "er look Roxy. I've got a baby now and another one on the way."

There was a shriek down the line, animal like in its pain, then the sound of the phone disconnecting.

Joey sighed and put the phone away. Roxy. Oh Roxy. He'd sincerely hoped to never hear from her again.

Her voice could still make his insides melt, despite everything she'd ever done to him, despite being content with Martina and Micky and looking forward to baby number 2, hearing her voice again had opened up all the dormant longings, the old dream forcing its way through his mind of him, her and her son, in that big white house in Gateacre. A million miles away from the reality he was living in.

He shook his head, finished parking, lifted out the baby, kissed him and went in.

His mam grabbed him as soon as he entered and pushed him back outside.

"Mam?" Joey was puzzled.

"It's our Aveline Joey, I don't know what to make of it." She shook her head. "Yesterday I told her about Martina, I had to Joey, now she's showing we can't lie about it."

He sighed. "So what's happened?"

Nellie leant forward and whispered in his ear, looking around as if frightened the neighbours might hear. "She's put a cushion up her jumper Joey, and she's telling everyone she's pregnant."

"What?" Joey gritted his teeth. First one thing, then another. He'd already had an awkward conversation with Jack this week. He'd met Jack in one of the few surviving Dock Road cafés and over breakfast had broached the subject of his brother's fragile temper. It had been all smiles and bonhomie when they'd collected him from the airport, but his later confession that he was broke seemed to have led to alarming outbreaks of aggression. It was still very much fresh in his mind.

 _"_ _Why the moods Jack? It's not like you."_

 _Jack shrugged, "I'm pissed off."_

 _"_ _What with?"_

 _"_ _Life. I struggled at home to make a decent living, I got in debt, then more debt to clear the debt. So I went to the States to make some money to pay off me debts, and I was a failure. Nothing went right, nothing. I didn't make any money, apart from what Eddie paid me for working in the shop. Everything I tried I failed. The only thing I was good at was making sandwiches. So to come back I have to go cap in hand to me family, and me dad has to sell his flat to get me out of trouble. I'm sick of it all Joey. I've tried to find a job, nothing doing. I've tried the buying and selling game, but I'm no good at that, that's how I got into debt in the first place. I mean we take it out of Adrian, but he held a job down for years, he's had poems published. You've always been a success, Aveline's married her way out of failed dreams, even Billy's got a decent little business. But everything I've ever touched has been a disaster." He slumped into his seat._

 _"_ _Hey now Jack, you can't keep thinking like this." Joey tried to console him._

 _"_ _Why not? It's true enough." Jack wasn't to be comforted._

 _Joey shook his head. "You had good days Jack."_

 _"_ _Oh yeah, once in a blue moon. I mean I borrow money off Shifty for a piano, turns out to be crap and then I find Shifty nicked the money from grandad in the first place." He paused, "and I can't even get a woman anymore."_

 _"_ _Give it time Jack, your ego's a bit bruised." Joey tried to make him feel better. "I mean we've all made a balls up there. Adrian's Magdelana seems to have taken the money and run, Billy and Julie are divorced."_

 _"_ _You're alright though. You've got Martina, Micky, another baby coming. What more do you want?" Jack sounded positively envious, deep down he wanted nothing more than to settle down and have a family of his own._

 _"_ _Yeah, but she's not Roxy." It escaped his lips before Joey even realised he was saying it._

 _Jack frowned, "Roxy? Joey you're not still hung up on her are you? I mean Martina wouldn't be my choice, but I thought you were happy with it all."_

 _"_ _I am but," Joey fiddled with a salt cellar, "well Roxy was a big part of my life and I've never really finished with her. Everything was just left hanging. And Martina's great but, well I'm not sure she'd have wanted to me to move in if she'd not been pregnant." He drummed his fingers, "I dunno really."_

 _"_ _Why you having another one if you're not sure about things?" Jack could not believe what he was hearing. He was tempted to grab his brother and shake the living daylights out of him. He had everything that Jack desired, yet he still wasn't satisfied._

 _"_ _Don't want an only child. And it's not that I'm not sure, I'm just not sure." Joey shrugged._

 _"_ _Makes sense that kidda." Jack had to chuckle at Joey's reasoning. "On a different note, she's back isn't she?"_

 _"_ _No, she's in Birmingham as far as I know. Anyway I haven't seen her since, oh before we went to Rome." Joey answered truthfully._

 _"_ _No," Jack shook his head, "not Roxy, Lilo Lil. She's back, I can tell by the way dad is."_

 _Joey drew breath. "Yeah she is. That's why…"_

 _"_ _He's got the allotment shed done up like a tart's boudoir."_

 _Joey nodded. "I've spoken to him till I'm blue in the face about it not being straight and not fair on me mam. Know what he said?"_

 _"_ _He's a free spirit." Jack was disparaging._

 _"_ _Nearly." Joey grimaced. "That he's not husband material and he's selfish."_

 _"_ _Thirty odd years married, five kids later and he says he's not husband material, bit late isn't it?" Jack shook his head in disbelief._

 _"_ _Dad is dad Jack, he's not gonna change now." Joey spoke evenly._

 _"_ _Yeah, he's a still a selfish bastard." Jack was even more hacked off with his dad than usual. He eyed Joey and the thought went through his mind that Joey was going to be heading the same way if he wasn't careful. Joey had been the first of them to forgive Freddie and welcome him back, in a way that Jack couldn't bring himself to do._

 _"_ _You know what Jack? I'm so glad you're back. I really missed you." Joey spoke from his heart, he'd missed Jack so much._

 _"_ _Yeah, I'm glad to be back. I just need to get a job or something." At last Jack was able to give Joey a smile._

 _"_ _And you will Jack, and you will." Joey beamed at him before turning his attention to his congealed omelette._

He dragged his mind back to the present family catastrophe and handed Micky to his mam.

"Ok mam, I'll talk to her."

He went in, ready to do what he could. To his surprise she was sitting normally on the sofa, Oswald at her side, talking to Jack who had the cushion in his hand.

"Sorted smart arse," he smirked at Joey, whacking him in the stomach with the cushion.

Joey grinned. He'd meant what he'd said, he was glad Jack was back, he'd missed him a great deal more than he'd expected to. It was so good to have someone to share the load a bit at Kelsall Street.

Oswald took her hand. "I will go for that test darling. I can see it all means so much to you."

Joey raised his eyebrows and made for the kettle.

"Mam, I've something to see to in a bit so can I leave Micky here?"

"Course luv. Where's his things?"

"In the car."

Jack held out his arms, "come on then fella," and took him from his mam.

Joey smiled as he went to get the kit. It was great having a family to rally round and care for each member. From the youngest to the oldest they were all safe and warm, with his mam at the centre. Something Roxy had never been able to understand, and thank God Martina did.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **a/n It's Christmas 1989, the one where Nellie threw a tantrum and gave all the presents and the tree away.**

Martina heard Joey come in. She waited for the bedroom door to go, and exhaled deeply when she heard the shower run. That confirmed it, Joey never bothered to shower when he came in from a job, he just crawled into bed and sorted himself out in the morning. He'd been with her again, as he had been the day before. She'd cried her tears during the evening, holding Micky close to her for comfort and feeling the faint flutterings from 'Thing', as they had jokingly named number 2, and now her eyes were raw and she had no more tears left to fall. It seemed like a lifetime ago that they'd sat and watched the old Addams Family show and come up with the name. That was before Roxy was back on the scene, and Martina hoped against hope she was only visiting and hadn't moved back. The door opened, he came in, got into bed and moved next to her.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, thing," he whispered, lightly touching her stomach. "Merry Christmas Micky," he blew a kiss in the direction on the cot.

Martina, whose speciality subject was pulling herself back together, answered lightly, "Merry Christmas Joey."

He pulled her in closer to him and kissed the back of her neck. "Night, night sweetheart."

Relief that he was just off to sleep, and that she hadn't had to deal with any love making, enabled her to confirm in her own mind the course of action she had determined. Tempted though she was to sling him out, she knew that there was no way she'd be able to manage with two babies under a year. She'd just have to learn to live with it, until he made his move or she was in a position to make hers. After all it wasn't just Joey she'd lose, it'd be the rest of the Boswell pack, and though she'd always moaned about their unity and closeness, now she was accepted in to the heart of it, there were a lot of benefits. It wasn't something she'd want to give up lightly. And she'd always known how things stood with Roxy. She couldn't believe that Joey could even bring himself to be in her company after the way she'd treated him over the years. Martina knew she'd been a fool taking Tom back when he'd contacted her, begging forgiveness and a second chance, but she wouldn't do it again. No way.

She was up early and already dressed with the turkey on when Joey appeared in the kitchen.

He poured some tea, "top up?"

She shook her head. "Micky not awake yet?"

"No, I'm taking this back to bed. Coming?" He invited, a smile on his face.

She shook her head again.

"Oh?" He was puzzled, not like Martina. In his arrogance it never occurred to him that he might have been rumbled. He was just going to try and persuade her gently when the buzzer went.

Martina went to answer it.

"Hello?"

She was silent for a while. Then he heard, "course, yeah come in."

She went to open the flat door.

Joey came out of the kitchen, mug in hand, to see his mam, grandad, Jack, Adrian, Billy and Shifty sheepishly walk in.

"Morning," he said brightly. "Celebrating after all are we?"

"Yes, well." Nellie was flustered.

"Take no notice of him Nellie luv, go through." Martina treated Joey to an irritable glare. He frowned, was she put out by the unexpected arrival of his family?

She put the kettle on. Joey hesitated, "I'm sorry sweetheart I had no idea. I was planning on a quiet Christmas for the three of us."

"That's ok Joey, I don't have a problem with it."

At least it'll take the edge off things, make it easier for me at any rate she thought. She kept her back to Joey, pulling out cups and saucers and searching for teaspoons.

Nellie bustled through, "can I help at all?"

She was followed by Jack, who silently deposited a large bag of assorted vegetables on the table, before walking back out.

Joey sniggered, and even Nellie had the hint of a smile on her face.

"Jack often gets paid in fruit and veg," explained Joey, seeing Martina's bewilderment. He was glad Jack seemed to be getting back to normal after the death of Precious, his job ending and then breaking up with Rachel. At least he had stopped turning to drink as a solution to his problems. For a while Joey had been seriously concerned about his favourite brother.

"Oh." Martina emptied the bag out, then produced a couple of knives, one of which she handed to Nellie. "Will Aveline and Oswald be coming?"

"No," sniffed Nellie, "they're at his family for dinner." She gave a deep sigh.

"Never mind luv, perhaps they'll join you next year."

"It's not that, it's…" Nellie looked furtive.

"Joey take some drinks and pies and that through will you? Then check on Micky." Martina was intrigued.

"Course sweetheart." He beamed, seeing Martina and his mam preparing dinner together and most of his family in the front room seemed to him like a good way to be spending Christmas.

Nellie waited till Joey had left the room. "I don't know what's the matter with that girl. I mean we had all the drama round her not being pregnant, and now she is she's done nothing but complain about it. I'm not fond of Oswald as you know, but poor man he doesn't know whether he's coming or going."

"Ah, yeah." Martina nodded, understanding where Nellie was coming from. "I'm sure it'll be different once the baby's here. I mean, I wasn't looking forward to having a child, but I wouldn't be without him now."

"Yes I know, but you didn't spend a year going on about not getting pregnant did you?"

"No, no I didn't." Martina wasn't sure what to say. Her own view of Aveline, that she was incredibly selfish and spoilt wasn't what Nellie needed to hear. She settled for, "I did resent it though, right up to the moment I actually held him in my arms for the first time."

Nellie touched her arm. "Thanks luv. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

Martina smiled, "yeah it is."

"Here, give him to me." Grandad demanded the minute Joey entered the front room.

"Are you sure grandad? He wants his bottle."

"Do you think I can't feed him then? Do you think I'm daft or something?"

"Course not grandad." Joey handed him first the baby, then his bottle.

The Boswell boys watched in astonishment as their cantankerous old grandad fed, winded and chatted tenderly to Micky.

"So is our Aveline pregnant this time then, or is it another bloody cushion?" Grandad spoke without looking at them.

They glanced at each other then Joey answered. "She's pregnant grandad. And so is Martina."

"Aye, I know Martina is. When's she due?"

"April grandad"

"And when's Aveline due?"

"July granddad"

"You going to stop after two? You should do, all the overpopulation."

"That depends grandad."

"On what?"

"Whether it's a girl. Martina wants a daughter."

Grandad tutted and shook his head.

By pushing a couple of tables together and dredging up every chair they managed to sit down together to lunch, apart from grandad who preferred his in an armchair with the TV on in the front room, and it was the usual boisterous Boswell meal time. Martina was amused, it was like a souped-up Sunday dinner at Kelsall Street.

Afterwards, full to bursting, they made themselves at home and settled down to watch the Christmas TV offerings, only stirring themselves when it was tea-time. After which they collapsed back in front of the telly, bickering amiably until it was time to leave.

Joey finished the last of the washing up, checked the steriliser and made his way to bed. Though he had been looking forward to a Christmas celebration with Martina and Micky, he'd had a great day. He looked adoringly at his sleeping son as he got undressed. Today had been what it was all about really, being part of a close loving family, grandad monopolising the baby and spoiling him outrageously. He thanked God that Martina did get on with the family, he knew how difficult outsiders found them. In all fairness his mam never made it easy, though she had miraculously taken to Martina. He glanced over at her, she was amazing. She'd taken today in her stride without getting fazed at the sudden invasion of six people to dinner and tea. He knew she was finding this pregnancy more tiring than the last. She'd insisted on returning to work, much to his disapproval when he was perfectly capable of providing for them. He had to admit though that it did make it easier having Martina's regular salary coming in, meant he could be choosy about which jobs to take on. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, however she seemed to be sleeping now. So much better for him than Roxy.

A bolt of guilt shot through him. What had he been thinking of? How could he have even entertained the notion of being with her when he had Martina in his life? She'd invited him to tea at the Adelphi, said she was visiting her mam for Christmas. He'd gone along thinking it would be OK, then she'd suggested going to her room. He should've said no, instead he'd gone meekly along and the inevitable had happened. She'd asked him if he could come back Christmas Eve, and like a fool he'd said yes. Christmas Eve, when he should have been home with Martina and Micky, he was in bed with her in a hotel room.

 _"_ _So will I see you tomorrow Joey?" She'd inveigled, snuggling up to him and pressing her lips against his neck._

 _"_ _It's Christmas Day. I'm gonna be with me family Roxy."_

 _"_ _Oh yer mam again Joey, I've left my child at me mam's at Christmas to be here with you." She pulled away._

 _"_ _I didn't ask you to," he'd protested. "And I'm not leaving my child on Christmas Day Roxy. I'm gonna be at home with me son and," he hesitated, "me partner tomorrow."_

 _She'd hissed venomously at him. "That's just typical of you Joey. Now you've had what you want you're gonna walk away."_

As he settled into bed he made a vow to himself then and there that he'd never get himself in that position again.

And at that moment in time he had every intention of sticking to it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **a/n – set between series 5 & 6.**

Joey stroked Martina's forehead. It was 1.30am and their second child had just made his entrance into the world.

"Here you are honey a nice brew, and one for you too sweetie." An orderly handed Martina and Joey a cup each.

"Thanks luv." Martina smiled

"Thanks," echoed Joey. "You ok?"

"Yeah"

"Not too disappointed?" Joey was tentative.

"No, course not. It'll be nice for them, they'll grow up together." She looked thoughtful. "But I would've liked a daughter," she added wistfully.

"Maybe next time, eh?" Joey tried to cheer her up.

Martina flashed him a sour look. "I'm not going for a football team Joey."

"I didn't mean that, just that we can keep our options open." Disconcerted by her expression Joey tried to be placating.

"Um, I guess. Not the best time to be discussing it though." She grimaced as she fidgeted around, trying to get comfortable.

Joey sat silent, lost for words.

"Here you are, one bouncing, bonny, baby boy, 9lb 2. Checked, cleaned and tagged. Don't know where you were hiding him. There was nothing to you." The nurse handed him to Martina. "Any preference for milk?"

"No, not really." Martina was entranced by their new baby, his eyes looking all around.

Joey looked down at them and his heart swelled, love overwhelming him.

"This one's been here before," smiled the nurse passing over a bottle.

"Do you want to do the honours Joey? Seeing as you did for Micky, treat them the same."

"If that's alright by you?" Joey wanted to check as Martina seemed far more fractious than she had been when Micky was born.

"I wouldn't have asked if it hadn't been would I?" She was short with him.

Joey grinned at her as he reached over to take his younger son.

"Can I get you anything to eat pet?" The nurse was back. "Some toast?"

"Thanks, that'd be nice." Martina was starving.

It hadn't been a particularly difficult birth, no stitches or anything, but she was feeling low, different to how she'd felt when Micky had been born. Whether it was the slight disappointment of a second boy she couldn't tell. More likely it was the knowledge that Joey had seen Roxy since Christmas. She watched him tenderly feeding and holding their child, and was pretty sure he wouldn't abandon his children. But her? That was a different matter. She cursed her impatience, if only she hadn't hassled him into making love on that particular day this would never have happened. When she'd gone for a check they'd reminded her about contraception, but by then it was too late, she was already pregnant.

If it had just been her and Micky she would have told Joey to go after Christmas. She could have managed, she was eligible to use the council crèche, so work wouldn't have been a problem. But two babies under a year, that was a different matter. It's not as though she had any family support. And the Boswells? As well as she got on with Nellie, and however disapproving Nellie was of Roxy, when it came to it Joey was her son, and blood was thicker than water. And she really did appreciate Nellie's help and support. Martina had been surprised by Jack, since his return he'd been great with Micky, had decorated the hall for her, fixed up a lot of jobs that needed doing, and done plenty of work at Hope Place. Martina thought he was a less chippy, gentler version of Joey, kind, considerate, and thoughtful under his bluster. She was aware he was the one who hadn't forgiven his father for the way he'd behaved with Lilo Lil and wondered if he knew, or suspected about Roxy.

"Martina?"

She jumped, lost in her own world she hadn't heard Joey talking to her.

"Sorry?"

"He's asleep, I've put him in the cot, and here's your toast." He handed it to her, looking at her speculatively.

"Ta." She sat up.

"Any ideas?" He indicated their baby.

"Edward," she mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

"Edward? Hmm, Eddie, Teddy, Ed, Ted, yeah sounds good. Have to be Teddy though, I've got a cousin Eddie."

He continued to look at her, she looked drawn and dispirited. He realised that giving birth wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but there was something not right. There hadn't been since Christmas. A slight withdrawing was the best he could describe it as. He didn't think it was anything to do with the invasion of Boswells, Martina had been amused by it all rather than annoyed and it had certainly cemented her place in the family, given his brothers a different view of her. Jack had certainly warmed to her since then, and he'd been the one who'd been the most standoffish about her.

,A sharp stab of guilt shot through him. Roxy. She'd been bringing her lad up to her mam's for the school holidays and Joey had seen her when she'd dropped him off and picked him up at half term. To Roxy's annoyance he wouldn't stay overnight, but he had met her each time, and.., he shook his head, no point going over what had happened. Although he hadn't set out with any intention of sleeping with her, when it came to it they'd not able to keep their hands off each other.

No, there was no way she could have known about Roxy. He put the timing down to a coincidence. Still he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Do you want to go and get some sleep Joey?" Martina didn't particularly want him around her right at the moment. She'd worked out the school holiday pattern and as the Easter break was about to begin, reckoned he was due a Roxy tryst.

"No sweetheart, I'm assuming you'll be out after breakfast so wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay?" Joey was puzzled.

"It's up to you, I just thought you might want to get a few hours in bed before you have to come and get us. I don't know how soon after breakfast I'll be able to go, I imagine I'll still have to see a doctor to be discharged." She was offhand.

"What about you?"

"I can doze while he's sleeping, then ring you when I'm ready."

"Well, if you're sure." He kissed her tenderly and blew a kiss at the baby before quietly leaving.

Martina watched him go, sighing deeply as she tried to get comfortable and a least a bit of rest.

Joey woke to the ringing of his phone.

"Martina?" He groped for his shirt.

There was a pause. "It's Roxy," her voice was icy.

"Oh." He dropped his shirt, and lay back down.

"I'm up today taking the kid to me mam's and I'm going back tomorrow, so will I see you tonight? I'm booked at The Adelphi as usual."

"Er no, not this weekend Roxy. Me baby was born this morning, I'm waiting for a call to pick them up."

There was a hiss, then a clunk as the phone was disconnected.

Joey exhaled deeply and screwed up his eyes. He wished Roxy would just disappear from his life. He glanced at his watch, a few minutes after 9. He thought he'd shower and get ready to go to the hospital. He rang his mam first to give her the news and check that Micky was sound.

"Mam?"

"Joey? Is everything alright?" Nellie was anxious.

"Everything's great mam. You've got another grandson, born at 1.30 this morning."

"Oh Joey, that's wonderful. How much did he weigh?"

"9lb 2."

"That's great news Joey. Let me know when I can visit and bring Micky to see his brother."

"Will do mam. Is he ok?"

"Of course he is Joey. Jack's taken him out to get the papers."

"Right then mam I'll be in touch. See you later."

He wondered about letting Martina's mam know. He didn't have a home phone number for her, only her work and he assumed that she'd not be there on a Saturday. He tried it anyway, but there was no answer. He shrugged and made for the shower, taking his phone with him. He was just tying his laces when the expected call came.

"Ok sweetheart be with you in a minute."

Joey put the carry-cot on the stand, then settled Martina on the sofa. He was prepared this time, bottles sterilised, plenty of microwave ready meals, and he was determined to make sure Martina got plenty of rest. He took her shoes off, covered her with a quilt and adjusted the pillows he'd put ready.

"Thanks. You out tonight Joey?" She tried to sound as though it were a casual enquiry.

"No of course not." He looked genuinely puzzled. "Why on earth would I be out tonight with a day old baby and you having just given birth?"

"Oh ok." She was still off hand.

Joey continued to study her. Why would she even consider that he might be out tonight? A pang of guilt again. She couldn't possibly know about Roxy, he'd told no one. Apart from his dad no one else would have approved so he'd kept quiet. He was acutely aware that Jack would give him a hard time, and as for Nellie, they'd be scraping bits of him off the floor if she knew. So he'd kept quiet, been discreet, made sure there was no chance of anyone suspecting anything.

"Can I get you anything sweetheart?"

"No thanks Joey, I'm fine." The same dismissive tone.

He knelt down beside her and put his arms around her, squeezing her gently.

"Martina, how do you feel now about getting married?"

She looked at him, scarcely able to believe her ears.

"No." Her voice was flat.

"No? Definitely?" Joey tried being beguiling.

"Definitely no."

She looked at him curiously. What on earth was his game? He was seeing Roxy on the quiet, most likely already had assignations lined up for the next couple of weeks, and then was expecting her to marry him. The conceit of the man was unbelievable.

She shook her head, and fought hard to keep back the tears that were pushing against her eyelids. Still, she'd known what she was getting herself into being with him, she'd made her bed now she'd have to lie in it. And when all was said and done she did have two beautiful and adorable sons, who wouldn't be dependent forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n – this sort of runs alongside series 6. I thought Joey was quite curt a few times to various people during this series. Apparently there really was a diet published in newspapers during the early 90's giving advice about what sort of diet to follow to increase your chances of conceiving the gender you preferred.**

Chapter 10

Martina held the front door for Dobbin, the sleek grey cat belonging to her neighbour. She bent to give him a stroke and was rewarded with a rich purr, before she climbed the stairs to her own flat. Going in she found Joey sitting on the floor with Teddy next to him, who was attempting to roll a ball to his brother. Micky was haring round retrieving it from wherever it went and laughing with the sheer joy that only the very young can find in repetitive activities.

Seeing his mam, Micky stopped chasing the ball and ran forward arms outstretched calling, "mammy."

Martina's face broke into a smile as she stooped to pick him up. Not to be overlooked Teddy held up his arms, Joey picked him up and placed him in her other arm. She kissed them both, then Joey, before sitting on the sofa with them.

"When you've got a minute read this. "Joey handed her a newspaper.

She glanced at it and frowned. "Umm," was all she felt like saying.

"With that in mind I'm preparing a special dinner, you just stay there with the boys."

"Are you sure you want to cook Joey?"

It wasn't that he didn't try, but he had more misses than hits on the culinary front and she felt in the mood for a lasagne or bolognaise not some faddy, fangled, mumbo, jumbo meal.

"Positive." He beamed at her and she didn't have the heart to protest any further.

She ran her eyes down the article whilst cuddling her sons. Dear Lord was Joey seriously suggesting they went for a third child, or was it just another ploy to turn her completely vegetarian?

She stood up and carrying one son on each hip went to the kitchen where she put Teddy in his high chair with a toy and Micky at the table with some crayons.

"Well?" He looked around as they came in.

"Are you suggesting we have another baby Joey?"

"I am, yes. They reckon there's a 77% chance of you conceiving a girl if you follow that diet. You said you wanted a daughter. No harm in trying is there?"

Martina was lost for words. A bit of her desperately wanted a girl, another bit of her didn't want to risk a third son, not that she'd be without Teddy of course she wouldn't, but. She sighed. And then there was Roxy. Though to be fair he hadn't rendezvoused with her when she was convinced he would. As far as she could tell he hadn't seen her since February. Perhaps Roxy had found someone. Another baby though would leave her even more tied to him.

She settled for, "I dunno Joey, I need to think about it. I mean Teddy's only 6 months."

"Course sweetheart, no sweat."

He turned back to the cooker. Martina filled the kettle, before sitting down with her sons.

"How's things at Kelsall Street?"

The last few months had been more hectic than normal. What with Mongy being run over, Aveline's baby being born in Oswald's car, and Julie moving herself and Francesca in to her boyfriend's place without telling Billy, Joey had been constantly on call. Recalling Julie's move out and Leonora's move in made her smirk. Jack and Adrian had lusted after her big time, but although she'd offered Adrian a job, it was Jack she'd taken a fancy to. Nellie was horrified and Martina had been treated to a number of Nellie's rants on the subject. She couldn't see anything wrong with Leonora herself, so she was ten years older than Jack, but he was thirty-one, hardly a boy. Joey, however, had been quite rude to her on occasions, which was out of character for him. Normally he was scrupulously polite to everyone.

"Yeah ok, mam's looking frazzled though. Aveline's being a bit demanding."

Martina's smirk got wider, I bet she thought wryly. From the moment her baby had been born Aveline had been living up to the sobriquet of Princess. She did absolutely nothing for her husband and daughter, had Oswald running around after her, doing all the caring for the baby whilst still running the church full time, and what he didn't do Nellie did.

"Is everything alright at the shop?"

"It's going well. Billy's great with customers. Dad loves having Jack around on the allotments. You know how handy he is. With his help I've nearly finished another floor at Hope Place."

"What about Adrian?"

"Well, under protest he covers the shop whilst Billy does his sandwich round. It's not really his forte though. But he does his bit, because that's…"

"How we are, family," chanted Martina as she got up and went to the cupboard for the coffee.

"Yes," he smiled at her, "but no coffee sweetheart."

"You can't be serious Joey."

"I've made you some blackcurrant tea."

She rolled her eyes as she accepted the cup.

"Are we all eating this?"

"Modified for Micky, I've added some meat to his, and usual for Teddy."

"How long?"

"About 15 minutes."

She nodded, then began to play with the boys.

* * *

Martina opened the door, the flat was unusually silent. She wondered what particular family crisis had occurred now. In the past when Joey had been a regular visitor to her at the DHSS she'd assumed that he'd made up the constant stream of problems. She knew better these days. Maybe they were just struggling because Nellie had gone away for a few days with Derek. Not that anyone other than Martina knew that, Nellie had told them she was with an old school friend. Since Aveline had walked out on Oswald and moved back to Kelsall Street, Nellie had been getting more and more stressed. It didn't help that Lilo lil was back and Nellie knew it, despite the boys covering up for Freddie. And Shifty was on bail waiting to go to court after his escapade with a stolen bus. Being involved with the Boswells certainly ensured there was never a dull moment. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Joey had cleared out everything that was not part of that bloody diet. She looked in the cupboards, and he'd got rid of the coffee.

She decided to take advantage of the peace and quiet and get a nice long bath.

Relaxing into the bubbles her mind drifted off. Would another baby be such a hassle? She'd go back to work and it'd be Joey doing the day-to-day grind. Martina was thankful he did, much as she loved her kids she was relieved to escape back to work every Monday. Joey seemed to revel in just being with them, taking them out to different places, and braving toy libraries, crèches, and mother and toddler groups. Whenever she had them the sheer relentlessness of it drove her potty. Fortunately Joey wasn't big on domestic chores, or cooking, so she had an excuse Saturdays to do the housework, escape to the kitchen most evenings and Sundays tended to see them round at Kelsall Street where they were spoilt rotten by the Boswell clan.

Roxy though. Another baby would put back her ability to look after them alone by another few years.

She was no further forward when the sharp ring of her phone disturbed her reverie. Although she thought it was utterly pretentious, Joey had insisted on buying her a mobile.

"Hi."

"Martina it's Joey. Look grandad went for a wander, fell and broke his hip and he's in The Royal. I've been there all afternoon, but I'm just going back to Kelsall Street to pick the boys up. Oswald's been with them. We won't be long."

"How is he?"

"Sober for a change."

"I meant grandad." Martina was particularly fond of him, her own grandparents were dead and she missed them a lot. Grandad had accepted her without question and she him. Martina couldn't make her mind up about his wanderings, he'd found his way to the DHS unaided and had been perfectly coherent about what he wanted. Whenever she talked with him she found him cogent and as sharp as a pin. Still whilst a broken hip would stop him from disappearing all over the place, it would put even more pressure on Nellie. As for Oswald, although Martina had to admit to herself that she'd always had a bit of a soft spot for him, she did feel incredibly sorry for him. Why he'd ever married Aveline she couldn't conceive, they had nothing in common and Aveline's behaviour seemed to have driven him to drink. He'd told her once that his father was an alcoholic, and it looked like he was heading the same way. Men following in their father's footsteps again. She shook her head, not something she wanted to think about right now, Joey morphing into Freddie.

"Sleeping like the proverbial at the moment, and he's in the right place. But we've no way of letting mam know."

"Ok Joey, I'll get dinner on." She wouldn't follow up the comment about Nellie, not that she did have an address, all she knew was that they were spending a few days at a hotel in the Cotswolds.

He blew a kiss down the phone before he rang off. Martina cleared her mind of Boswell problems as she got out of the bath and thought instead about preparing dinner.

* * *

Joey, balanced on a chair, placed the fairy on top of the tree. "Straight?"

Martina considered, "bit to the left."

He adjusted it. "Now?"

"Perfect."

He stepped down and hugged her. "I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow morning when we bring them in."

"No, it'll be lovely for them." Martina returned his hug. At least this Christmas Eve he was at home, not off with her as she'd been expecting. "Shall we have a drink?"

"Why not, eh?" He let go and went to the cupboard. "Usual?"

"Please." She sat down.

"I'll just get some ice and lemon."

"Lime."

"Ok, ice and lime then," he smiled.

"Let's drink to Christmas and us and the boys and family." He sat next to her and pulled her close.

"To us all," she acknowledged.

They clinked glasses.

"What's happening this year at your mam's?" Martina snuggled down next to him.

"She's got everything ready for a spread, so we won't be invaded like last year. I've made it clear that we'd be stopping here Christmas Day. She does understand, I think she'd like us to go for tea, but I've not said anything." He looked at her, "perhaps we could go to dinner Boxing Day?"

"Yeah, let's see how it goes. She'll have stacks of food whatever we do."

Martina was privy to the knowledge that Derek was going to live with his daughter in London, and knew just how devastated Nellie was. Lilo Lil had made an unexpected visit to the DSS recently, and she wondered whether Freddie would be at home or not. She felt they ought to go to see Nellie at some point Christmas Day, though she didn't want to promise more than she could deliver.

"But I was thinking more of Jack," she informed him.

"Well now he's moved in with Leonora I imagine they'll have dinner together at 41. It's what you'd expect isn't it?"

"Nothing with your family Joey is what you'd expect. How's she taken it?"

He took a sip and considered. "Not all that well really, especially with Adrian getting it together with Irenee. She thinks Irenee is just with Adrian because he's had a poem turned into a successful film, got a bit of cash and a nice car."

He smiled, "when I ran into May Mathieson I didn't expect Adrian to find a special someone, I just thought it'd be nice for grandad to have a chat about old times with Edie's sister."

"I think it's sweet, Adrian deserves a bit of luck, besides he's had to listen to you lot boasting about your conquests for years. Anyway Adrian and Billy will be at home. And given how things are with Aveline and Oswald at the moment, surely her and Ursula will be there."

"I suppose so, I mean Aveline's got it a bit too easy hasn't she? Mam doing all the washing, shopping, cooking and cleaning, Oswald doing virtually all the child care, and me mam doing what he doesn't."

Martina kept quiet, it was the first time Joey had ever criticised Aveline.

"It's not fair on Oswald is it? And now she's on some save The Liver Birds kick."

Family trait she thought being unfair on your partners. "No it's not." She paused, "Joey, why don't you like Leonora?"

"Er, I don't know sweetheart. I don't dislike her but well, she just grates on me for some reason. I'm not sure why though." He shook his head. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well I've noticed it." She finished her drink and took his empty glass to get a refill.

"I'll have to be more careful in future." He was surprised Martina had picked up on it, mind she'd always told him she knew everything. God he hoped not. Especially not the phone calls. Ever since Teddy had been born Roxy had been hassling him with phone calls.

 _"_ _It's Good Friday and I'm giving you another chance Joey," her voice was low and enticing. "I'm at me mam's for Easter weekend so we can at least have dinner."_

 _Joey clenched his jaw, "I told you Roxy, me baby was born last Saturday. I'm going nowhere."_

 _"_ _Just a meal Joey, just a couple of hours. I'm not expecting you to stop the night." Her voice dropped to a throaty whisper._

 _"_ _No Roxy. I'm needed at home." He killed the call and switched his phone off. If anyone needed him they could ring Martina's number._

 _The following Friday._

 _"_ _Hello yes?"_

 _"_ _I'm giving you one more chance Joey. I'm picking the kid up at the weekend so I'll see you Saturday night at the Adelphi." She spoke firmly._

 _"_ _No, no you won't. I've a two week old baby, I'm needed at home."_

 _"_ _Joey, don't be like that, you owe me.." her voice became harsher._

 _"_ _I don't owe you anything Roxy." Joey interrupted._

 _"_ _What about Christmas Eve Joey? And half-term? You were quick enough then to jump into my bed, and you won't be getting it at home will you?" She spoke breathily, enticingly._

 _Joey slammed the phone down, disgusted._

 _It rang again and again so he switched it off._

 _He shook his head, angry with himself for getting caught up with her once more._

 _Either side of half term. "Lets not quarrel Joey. Have dinner with me when I bring the kid up to me mam."_

 _"_ _I can't Roxy, it's too hectic at the moment," he answered whilst every fibre of his being was yearning to say yes._

 _"_ _Just a quick drink then Joey, in the afternoon before I collect the kid. You can't deny me that Joey."_

 _"_ _No, look Roxy, this has got to stop. It's too late for all this. I'm sorry, goodbye." He put the phone down and burst into tears._

Since then she'd gone quiet and he'd heard nothing till yesterday, when he'd been doing some last minute shopping.

 _"_ _Right Joey this is your final chance. I'm up for the holiday. I'll be at the Adelphi Christmas Eve. I'll expect to see you there around seven." She rang off before he had a chance to answer._

 _He sighed Roxy, oh Roxy. What was he going to do? Keep away son, keep away, don't be like dad. Don't go near the Adelphi, you know what'll happen. And it's not fair on Martina. He made up his mind to steer clear, perhaps then she'd get the message and leave him be. He picked up the last item and made for the checkout._

And he had stayed away, been at home where he should be, decorating the front room for his kids, a surprise for Christmas morning. Perhaps now she'd stop bugging him, and he and Martina could get on with the rest of their lives.

"Cheers," he clinked her glass as she sat down.

"Cheers yourself," she responded. A better Christmas Eve than last year anyway, she thought.

"You know what Joey, maybe we could think about another one."

"Great." Joey was made up, "come here then and we can start right now."


	11. Chapter 11

This is set around about episode 9 taking in some of the events that are in series 7.

Chapter 11

"I suppose it was the holiday really Nellie luv." Martina passed her a cup of tea. She was trying to do a bit of peacemaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she paused, "Joey felt he'd put a lot of time and effort into organising the holiday for everyone, and he was trying to enjoy a bit of time with me and the boys on our break and no one would leave him alone."

Nellie frowned, she couldn't make sense of what Martina was saying, Joey constantly sorted out everybody's troubles. The family always had come first for him, always would as far as she was concerned.

"But we had problems, I mean what with Oswald turning up drunk, and my poor Aveline pregnant again, and then she's says nothing pleases her and they may as well divorce, and then that Leonora and Jack arguing about having babies. I mean why he wants to have a child with her is beyond me. She's ten years older than him. Then Jack going and her going and then them coming back." She drew breath. "Then we had that little madam of a Connie turning up, and she's no better than she should be, and as for Billy he's besotted and look what happened last time he was like that." Nellie had a sob in her voice.

"I know luv, I know." Martina tried to appease Nellie as best she could. "But I think Joey's struggling a lot at the moment, you know with Freddie not here to deal with the allotment, I mean Jack's great at the digging and all the heavy stuff, but the planning, planting and sowing side of things, well neither Jack nor Joey have a clue really." She snorted, "even Shifty had more idea, but now he's back inside they're stuck. And if they can't keep the shop supplied it's going to go down the tubes, Joey's having to buy in at the moment."

The mere suggestion that Joey might not be coping sent Nellie into denial. "Ye-es, but it's not like him. I mean we'd just got back from the hospital after the scare with the baby, I have a note to say Adrian and Irenee have eloped, Jack got violent with Billy and then Joey, Joey of all people had a go at Connie then chucked her out of the house. Then he walked out without a word, not a single word. As for my poor Aveline," she started sobbing.

Martina got up and moved behind Nellie, holding her as close as she could given the bump she was carrying.

She hesitated, not really sure how or what to say next. "I think he feels it's time the others took a bit of responsibility for themselves, at least had a go at sorting out life's little problems before running to him."

Nellie looked so downcast Martina didn't have the heart to say any more, she rubbed Nellies shoulder, unconsciously mirroring Joey.

"At least the baby's safe Nellie luv. I know it was a threatened miscarriage, but the last check said things had settled didn't it?"

"Yes, yes it did. Thanks luv." Nellie gave her a weak smile. "And your baby's due in 5 weeks isn't it?"

"Yes, if I go that long. The boys were both a fortnight early." Martina sat next to Nellie, still rubbing her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine Nellie. Jack and Leonora and Adrian and Irenee will have to sort things out the way the rest of us do. Leonora and Irenee are working and they've all got somewhere to live. And Aveline, well at least the scare shocked Oswald into stopping drinking and they've been talking more. Ursula's doing well. and anyway," she grinned, "Connie turned Billy down when he asked her to marry him and she refused to elope with him as well."

"Oh dear God, whatever will Billy do next? Still you're right luv." Nellie couldn't help smiling back. "I'll get another brew on."

"And Nellie," Martina looked around, they were alone, Aveline was upstairs resting. "Didn't you tell me Derek was back?"

Nellie blushed, "yes, yes he is." But before she could go on the door opened and Joey came in.

"Oh, here's my gorgeous grandsons." Nellie bustled over, and scooped them out of Joey's arms, all thoughts of a brew forgotten.

Martina narrowed her eyes, 'apology' she mouthed. Imperceptibly Joey shook his head. In return he was treated to one of her fiercest frosty faces, 'now.'

He shrugged. "Er, mam sorry about last week, l was a bit tetchy. Anyway," he turned to Martina, "we need to be off. I've a surprise for you at home."

"Oh right, well I'll see you soon Nellie."

"Ok luv." Nellie kissed her and carried her grandsons to the car.

"That was a bit rushed Joey," Martina remarked mildly as they drove away.

"Yeah, it's not me mam so much, but the others are really pushing me buttons at the moment. I wanted to be away before any of them came in. I've just not got the patience right now."

"Probably wise." She wriggled her back trying to get comfortable. "Joey, I'm not fussed about moving so don't get in a state over it."

"No sweetheart I know, but it's not right. You and the children should be my priority and I've stopped sorting out our stuff and been caught up with their problems again and again. And as for Aveline," he snorted.

"Joey, she's been under the threat of a miscarriage, and she's still not completely out of the woods."

"Well, she's gone on so much about not wanting to be pregnant, I'd have thought she'd be pleased to get shot of it."

"Joey!" Martina was shocked.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I just wanted a little bit of us time and it didn't happen." He shook his head. "Wait till you see what we've got for you at home."

Martina leant over and kissed him.

"You'd better get us home then."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n - Finally got there, set just after episode 10 this is my take on how things finished up in 1991. I wanted to tell it mainly from Joey's perspective, I don't think he would have ever been cruel to Nellie in the way the series portrayed, but I could see him losing it with his siblings eventually.**

 **My mum never changed her name when they got married and when my dad went to register me he was told to come back with either my mum or his marriage certificate. My mum always counters that because we all have my dad's name she had to take their marriage certificate in anyway so what's the big deal. But as they weren't married Joey would have been unable to register his children at all. To put the children as Boswells they would have had to go together as Martina would have needed Joey there to confirm that he was willing to be named as father on their certificates and that it was ok for them to have his name.**

 **So sorry dad, but I think you and Joey are a bit priggish about the whole thing.**

Chapter 12

Joey screeched to a halt his heart thudding. "What the hell?" The woman had dashed across Cockburn Street, just as he'd turned.

He looked, then looked again, Roxy. Just what he didn't need. He wound down his window.

"What do you think you're doing Roxy? I nearly ran you down."

"I want you Joey. I need you." She looked at him appealingly.

He sighed and shook his head. "Don't Roxy. We've done all that."

"But Joey..."

"It's too late Roxy, I can't keep on like the way we have." Joey's distaste showed on his face.

"But you said that you'd never felt the same about anyone else. You said," she went on the attack.

"I haven't. But," he interrupted her. "I can't do this anymore. I've got two boys to think about and,"

Her eyes blazed. "So it's your boys now is it? Here I am offering myself to you and all you can do is talk about your boys. I've got a boy too you know and I'm always putting you before him."

"No Roxy, you're always putting yourself before him." Joey shocked himself saying that.

"Bastard." She hissed at him, face contorted with anger.

She turned on her heel and stalked off, coat flapping, hair bobbing.

Joey pulled off, driving straight past her without a second glance. He felt so tired of it all. He wondered if he'd ever be truly free of her, the thing was though deep down he still wanted her so much. He shot into Kelsall Street and pulled up outside number 30.

He sat in the car breathing deeply, trying to get his composure back. His mam had been on the phone crying again and he felt obliged to come round and see what it was this time that had upset her. He was hoping his siblings weren't about, they were doing his head in at the moment. Adrian and Ireene were back from Scotland and living a few minutes away, renting a tiny attic flat on Belvidere Road, about all they could afford on Irenee's meagre wages and the cash Joey gave Adrian for minding the shop for a couple of hours each day. Joey had purposefully ignored Nellie's hint that perhaps he could up Adrian's allowance to get something better, he was already giving him way over the odds for what he actually did. If it wasn't for the fact that it was giving Jack and Adrian the chance to earn some money and a bit of self-respect Joey would have sold the business on. It was actually costing him to keep it going. He wondered if she was fretting again about Jack's news. That had definitely distressed her, although Joey couldn't understand why. Jack was ecstatic, he'd told Joey a family was all he'd ever wanted and he knew that Leonora was the right person to have one with. Perhaps there was some new drama regarding Aveline, or some other unrelated crisis. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, as ready as he was ever going to be to face what was awaiting him.

He found his mam frantically making sandwiches, whilst trying to feed Ursula her breakfast.

"Oh Joey, thank goodness you're here, can you see to Ursula so I can get Billy's sandwiches made? Otherwise his round's going to be late or Ursula's going to miss her breakfast."

"Where's Aveline and Billy mam?" Joey asked her before she could continue.

"In bed, Joey."

"Mam!" Joey was livid. His patience, hanging by a thread far finer than any of Adrian's had ever been, snapped. He bounded up the stairs, banged loudly on Aveline's door before pushing into Billy's room, hauling him out of bed and dragging him downstairs.

Aveline came out of her room, tying the belt on her garish dressing gown as she followed them to the kitchen.

"Just what do you think you're doing Billy? Mam's downstairs running herself ragged doing your sandwiches, and you're laying around in bed."

Before Billy had a chance to say a word Aveline spoke up.

"What is it, Joey? Why have you got me out of bed? Don't you know I'm pregnant?"

Joey rounded on her, her voice whining and petulant caused him to finally loose it completely. Pregnant? Talk about pregnant, he'd left Martina, less than three weeks away from her due date, to deal with two toddlers barely ten months apart, the younger not yet eighteen months and all because his two youngest siblings couldn't be arsed to get out of bed. Unbelievable.

So as Adrian and Jack entered, both hoping that their mam would do them some breakfast, they caught Joey in full flow.

"And as for you Aveline, you've got a husband and a baby and another on the way, yet you're acting like a spoilt, selfish child. No wonder Oswald's drinking. He can't win, first you nag him to get you pregnant, force him to take tests, make his life a misery, then when he does, you sulk and complain. You've never looked after him or the baby, he's done it all, kept working as well, and you've swanned back here, and now you're pregnant again and you announce you hate him, and you don't want the baby. How do you think it's making him feel?"

"You can't talk Joey, you've done all the childcare for your two." Nellie felt she had to come to Aveline's defence.

"Yeah, during the day while Martina's been at work to pay for the mortgage on her flat which we're living in. Then she does the cooking when she gets in, the housework at the weekend, and has to see to them while I go out and graft for some money, a good part of which ends up round here."

There was a stunned silence, even Billy kept his gob shut. Joey caught sight of Jack and Adrian, who had slipped around the table like a pair of fledglings with their beaks open waiting to be fed.

"And Jack, no wonder Leonora kept on the pill as long as possible, she's working to keep you, it's her house. When this baby's born who do you thinks gonna be earning enough? It's not you is it Jack? She'll be back at work and you'll be looking after it."

"I can earn, I can take care of them." Jack was indignant.

"Really?" Joey was scornful. "What was your last venture? Oh yeah a heavy fine, which she had to pay, for buying lamp posts that'd been ripped out of the street."

"That's a bit harsh Joey," ventured Adrian timidly.

"Adrian, Irenee's got a proper job you haven't. Who's going to be paying your rent next week, and the week after and the week after that?"

"Well, er, I," stuttered Adrian.

"At least I'm a provider, I'm working and Connie's not so I could provide." Billy broke in triumphantly.

"Provide what Billy? Julie already had her place rent free, you gave her some money for Francesca I'll grant that, but never enough to keep them, and you certainly never provided Francesca with a father or Julie with a husband. You kept running back home every five minutes."

Nellie was looking at him in horror, Joey had finally broken, what she'd been dreading had happened. What was she going to do? They'd drift and break up without Joey to sort them out and smooth things over.

The room was silent each thinking their own thoughts.

Joey broke it, his voice low and measured. "Well I for one have had enough. Had enough of putting everyone else first. I have Martina, Micky and Teddy to think about. I have another baby due very soon. They're going to be my priority from now on."

He left the room, Nellie went to follow him, "Joey, Joey."

Jack stopped her. "Leave him be mam. Let him calm down. He's stressed with the baby due and the shop and everything else that's going on at the moment. Give him time. He'll be back."

"He's right though." Adrian was thoughtful, "we have been selfish. He's had a lot on his plate the last few years, and we've just scrapped the waste from ours onto his and left him to clear up."

"What are you talking about? You don't half spout a lot of crap Adrian." Billy shook his head.

Nellie stood up and lifted her head, "go now all of you. Jack get to the allotment, Adrian to the shop, Billy take your sandwiches. I have to talk to Aveline."

The boys obeyed quickly and silently.

Nellie turned to her daughter, "Aveline you need to sort things out with Oswald. Make up your mind. You're either going to be a wife and mother or you aren't. It's not fair on him or the children." Nellie was pulling no punches.

"Mam I, I'm not selfish am I? It's that Martina, trapping our Joey and turning him against us." Aveline was crying.

Nellie sighed, "no luv it's not Martina. I knew this would happen, that Joey would break one day. I've been unfair, I've made him take the place of your father. Made it hard for all of you to break free. I should have sent you back to Oswald not helped you stay away, and if I'd not kept taking Billy in who knows how it might have turned out." She leant over and put her arms around her daughter. "But you have to make your decisions luv, it's not just Oswald is it? It's Ursula and, God willing," she stroked Aveline's belly, "this one. You're a mother Aveline, you have to start acting like one."

The phone went. She reached to answer it. "Hello yes?"

"No luv, he's not here. He left about twenty minutes ago. Oh my God, what about the boys? Who's with you? What do you want me to do, come to you or take the boys? I'll get a taxi."

"Mam, what's happened? Is it Joey?" Aveline raised her tear streaked face, frightened by the rising panic in her mam's voice.

"No, it's Martina, her waters have broken and Joey's phone's off. That Michael has the boys and she's in the ambulance on the way to hospital. I'm going there."

She rang the taxi. "Aveline get the boys to drive around to find Joey and let him know what's happened."

"Course mam." Aveline was glad to have something else to think about rather than the choices she needed to make.

The taxi hooted and Nellie bustled out. She'd no sooner sat down than her phone rang. Oh thank God she thought expecting it to be Joey. "Hello yes?"

"Nellie my darling, you're not at the park."

"No, no, I've a grandchild about to be born, and we can't get hold of its dad, grandsons being looked after by a, by a, by one of those, those," she dropped her voice, "gays. One son not long back from eloping to Gretna Green, another who's got the mother of Methuselah pregnant," her voice was rising again, "and a pregnant daughter who doesn't know what she wants to be."

"My poor darling, it sounds like an explosion of Boswells. What can I do to help?" His voice was calm, soothing.

"Nothing Derek th...,"she stopped, so Joey thought he'd had enough of his family did he, so let him get on with it then. After all she wasn't going to let Martina down, but once Joey got there it was his job. "Actually come to Oxford Street Derek and when Joey gets there we can go."

"Are you sure? Won't your children mind?"

Much as she hated to admit it Nellie knew there was a lot of truth in Joey's words, although he'd refrained from criticising her directly during his outburst she'd felt his unspoken resentment about being called upon all the time. And he was right, he should be putting Martina and his children first. She wished she could go back a couple of hours and not make that call to Joey, but go and get Billy and Aveline out of bed. And maybe, just maybe it was time for her to put herself first for a change.

"That will be their problem. It's Martina Delaney you need to ask for, just say you're the grandad."

"Alright my darling. I'll be there."

"Any luck?" Aveline was anxious as she questioned her brothers.

"No, I've tried everywhere I can think of." Billy shook his head.

"Jack?"

"He wasn't at the allotment with me, I've been to both parks, up and down the Dock Road, no sign."

"Adrian?"

"And he wasn't at the shop. I've been to Paradise Street, Button Street, Hope Place, nothing."

The four of them were looking helplessly at each other, wondering what to do next, when they were startled by the front door banging.

"Where's me tea and cake? I'll die of starvation or dehydration one day." Grandad tottered in.

"It's Martina, grandad." Aveline was solemn.

"Why, what's happened?" The old man looked scared, he liked Martina.

"She's gone into labour, mam's at the hospital and we can't find Joey. We've looked everywhere."

"Have you been to Otterspool, on the prom? He likes it there. He goes there to think."

They looked at each other and with one accord rushed out to their cars, Aveline getting in with Jack.

Grandad shook his head, there were times when he couldn't believe just how gormless his grandchildren could be.

"I'll get me own tea then," he muttered. "Let me know if she's alright then," grandad called after their retreating backs. "May as well take the tin." He picked up the cake tin and wandered back to number twenty-eight.

"Joey, Joey, it's Martina, she's in labour." Jack yelled at the figure leaning over the rail.

"What?" Joey turned

"Martina, get a move on, Oxford Street."

"Oh, get in here Joey, you're not in a fit state to drive." Adrian called over.

"No it's ok." Joey ran for the Jag. 'Oh God, please let me be in time,' ran through his brain on a loop.

A nurse met them as they rushed to the desk, Joey asking for Martina, her eyebrows raising at the sight of the whole bunch. "Which one of you is the father?"

"He is," they chorused pointing to Joey.

"Come with me. The rest of you can wait here." She led Joey down a corridor away from where his sons had been born.

"Is everything ok?" His stomach already churning fell to his feet.

She didn't answer, opened a door, ushered him in and then left. He found himself looking straight at his mam and the man he'd seen with her in front of The Walker. His mam was holding a baby. She looked at him, her face solemn, "you have a daughter Joey."

She held her out to him. He took her. "Martina?" He questioned, before smothering her in kisses.

"Where's Martina?" He asked once he'd stopped.

"Having a transfusion Joey, there were complications with the afterbirth. The baby's fine." Nellie's voice was quiet and toneless. She began to get her coat on.

"Mrs Boswell?" A doctor came in, "your daughter is asking for you. Would you mind? She shouldn't really have visitors but she's fretting about something and it's not helping."

"Of course not." Nellie shrugged her coat back off.

They were out of the door before Joey had a chance to speak. He sat down, fearful, looking at Derek.

"I'm Joey," he held out his hand.

"Derek," he answered as he shook it. "Lovely daughter you have."

"Yes, what happened?" Joey clutched the baby to him distractedly.

"I don't know, I was in the waiting room, waiting," he smiled sheepishly, "for Nellie."

Nellie came back. "We'll be off now Joey." She turned to Derek, "I'm afraid we need to collect the boys, then we can go to the park with them. Martina thinks Michael will probably be having a nervous breakdown by now. I'm sorry to change plans, but she's worried and I don't want her to be."

"Of course my darling, I understand." He helped her into her coat.

"But mam," Joey paused.

"Reassure her Joey, that they will be safe with me, us, the family, for as long as she needs them to be. I'll be on the end of the phone if she wants anything. I'll be in to see her as soon as it's permitted."

She left without further ado, Derek giving him a small smile.

The rebuke in her voice wasn't missed by Joey, he'd have to sort things with her later, but in the meantime what was happening to Martina would have to take precedence. This was all his fault, payback for going with Roxy. The alarming thought that they might loose Martina went through his brain. He desperately wanted to know what was happening to her. He dithered, should he sit and wait or try to find someone who could give him some answers?

"Mam?" Adrian spoke first.

"Our Joey has a daughter, she's well. Martina is," she hesitated slightly, "recovering. She's not allowed visitors at the moment so you may as well all go."

"Mam?" Jack stepped up eying Derek aggressively.

"You can put that face away Jack. This is Derek, Derek this is Jack, Adrian, Billy, and Aveline. There are more of us. You can meet them in due course."

Derek nodded to each in turn. Apart from Jack, who stared silently scowling, they returned his greeting.

Nellie swept through the room and left arm in arm with Derek, the eyes of her family following her until the door closed gently behind her.

Joey stuck his head out into the corridor. He caught sight of a nurse bustling down the corridor. "Excuse me," he smiled, "but could you tell me what's happening with Martina Delaney please."

She stopped and looked at him unsmilingly. "Who are you?"

"I'm her partner."

"One moment." She turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Joey sat back down and placed his sleeping daughter in the cot.

Before he had a chance to even think the door opened and the nurse accompanied by a doctor entered.

"Dr Rook, and you are?"

"Joey Boswell."

"Relationship to Miss Delaney?"

"Partner. I'm the baby's father."

She nodded. "Mr Boswell the placenta did not deliver in one piece and there was a haemorrhage. We have stabilised Miss Delaney, she is in no immediate danger, but she will be hospitalised for a while. The baby will be cared for in the nursery until Miss Delaney is in a position to."

"Can't I take her home?"

"No Mr Boswell, we do not countenance the discharge of infants without their mothers."

Joey was reeling, he didn't know what to say. "Can I see Martina?"

"No Mr Boswell, at present next of kin only."

"But I live with her, we've got three children together, surely I can see her?"

"I'm afraid not Mr Boswell, you are not her legal next of kin. When she is back in a general maternity ward you can visit."

"But me daughter when can I see her?"

"Your daughter will be on the ward with her mother, as soon as her mother is ready. You can see them together."

"But I was present at the birth of me sons, no one said anything then about not being next of kin." Joey protested.

"Miss Delaney would have been able to vouch for you on those occasions. As it is she is in a medically induced sleep, you didn't come in with her, her mother joined her for the birth, l have no way of ascertaining your right to be here."

The doctor's words cut through Joey. All because Martina wouldn't marry him even though he'd asked her on numerous occasions. All the emotions he was feeling, the shame about Roxy, the guilt that he hadn't gone straight home when he flounced out of Kelsall Street, the remorse that he'd distressed his mam, the regret that he'd upset his siblings, not that they didn't need to hear what he'd had to say, but he could have done it differently, fuelled his resentment towards Martina for putting him in the mess he was now in. He was so angry with her, her stubborn refusal to commit legally to him, meant he hadn't even been able to register the births of his sons without her presence and assurance to the registrar that he could be listed on their birth certificates as father and that they could bear his name. Now it seemed she'd denied him the right to be with her and their daughter at this traumatic time.

The nurse wheeled the cot out and the doctor held the door for him.

He stumbled through and looked vainly for his siblings, but following Nellie's advice they had left.

Joey was just getting into his car when his phone went.

"Hello yes?"

"Joey? I'm sorry about this morning, let's not end things on a fight. How about a drink? I know you've got family responsibilities these days, but I can meet you at Keith's if it's still there. Remember you said you'd had a preservation order put on it?"

Even as the words came out of his mouth Joey was conscious that this could just well be the worst move he had made in his life so far.

"I'll be there."


End file.
